Escaping Reality
by LiveLifeLikeMe
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny leave England a few days after the war so as to avoid being the center of attention. They decide to go to a small town called Forks that has no record of supernatural beings. However, Hermione soon comes across wolf shapshifters which can only mean one thing: vampires. Little do they know a war is brewing and it's not one between the two races.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

**A/N: Hello! This is my first crossover fic so I'm kind of nervous especially because I'm mixing Harry Potter (which I love) and Twilight (which I love... Not so much). I really dislike Twilight but because of a friend I've developped a wierd obsession for Hermione/Jacob fic's and I find there's a lack of them****, so I've decided to write one! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Tell me if it's a go, no go!**

"C'mon Hermione, I know you still have a bit of strength in you. Help me out a bit here, you're heavier than you look."

Hermione's head rolled onto his shoulder and she whimpered as she tried to raise her head. "I can't, I'm sorry."

He chuckled in response. "Blimey Hermione, I don't think you've ever been like this before."

"I can carry her for a bit if you want, Harry." Ronald offered, coming to a stop beside his friend.

Harry gratefully handed over the slim brunette to his best friend. "She's all yours mate." Harry teased, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

He was covered in dry blood, bruises and cuts, his leg hurt and he was exhausted from the war he had just fought but all in all, he felt great. In fact he had never felt better. He was free at last.

"This'll be an adventure won't it?" Ginny exclaimed, skipping forward and intertwining her fingers through her boyfriends. "Starting anew. Getting away from all the fame, all the heartbreak and destruction."

"It was a pretty brilliant idea. Hard to believe Ron came up with it, eh?" Harry joked, grinning at his best friend who was starting to struggle under the weight of his closest friend.

"Haha Harry, haha!" He laughed sarcastically and paused to adjust the girl in his arms. "Reckon we'll get there soon? I'm not at my full strength."

"None of us are, Ron." Ginny replied. "Hermione least of all. She's exhausted and who can blame her, not to mention all the blood she lost." She let go of her lovers hand before strolling over to her friend and sighed as she looked down at her. "I hope she'll be okay, I hope she'll get better."

"She'll be fine. We'll stay here for as long as it takes for all of us to heal. None of us wants to be in the spotlight right now and we all know that would happen should we go back to England any time soon." Harry murmured distractedly as he waved his hand wandlessly and silently casting a 'point me' spell. "This way, we're almost there."

Finally they reached the end of the forest and found themselves on a small road. They could see houses spread out evenly across the road, at least fifty feet between each house. Harry nodded, happy to see they would have a decent amount of privacy.

"This is it." He stated, opening his arms wide.

Ginny giggled and raced forward, spinning in a circle in the middle of the road, the light from the lamp posts illuminating her face with a yellowish orange color. "It's adorable Harry! I'm not sure I'll ever want to leave!"

"I suppose it has it's charm." Ron grunted. "Now show me a bed or I'll drop 'Mione right here, right now."

"Second floor, you know how to get in." Harry responded, throwing an arm around the redheaded girl and admiring the view of their new home with her.

"Damn right." Ron muttered kicking open the door after unlocking the door with the simple spell.

"Do you think we might move in here permenantly, Harry? You know, never leave America? Do you think it's possible?" Ginny questioned her boyfriend in a gentle voice.

"I'll do anything you want Ginny. Anything." He said again in a whisper, holding her chin in his hand and kissing her carefully.

They finally walked into the house unaware of the pair of wolves that had been following them and listening to their every word. The wolves had smelled their presence almost as soon as they had entered their land and had quickly started following them, curious. Once they were all in the house the two wolves turned back into the forest and headed home, eager to share the news of the arrival of four british strangers.

* * *

"Well look who's back!" Called a tan boy named Jared.

"Shut it, Jared." The taller and stronger boy muttered, shoving past him and entering the small house. "Where's Sam, Em?" He demanded.

She briefly glanced up from her cooking and smiled. "Hello to you too Jake. He's in the garden with the rest of the pack."

He nodded in thanks before striding purposfully into the garden, followed by Jared and Seth who had been out front.

"Sam." He called, attracting the attention of the whole group in the yard.

All smiled at him, happy he was back. "Jacob, you're back early, I presume your trip to the South went well?"

"Of course," he paused unsure if he should mention anything in front of the others. He decided that even if he chose to keep it to himself for now, as soon as he and another one of the pack phased the news would spread like wildfire from one wolf to another. Besides, chances were they all already knew. "I suppose you know why I'm back so soon?" He said.

Sam nodded, rubbing his temple. "You heard about the invitations to the wedding."

"I presume she sent me one?" Jacob said, going to sit on a large wooden table decorated with native indian designs.

"Of course, your father Billy is keeping it for you. We know what this invitation means, but we shall deal with that when the time comes." Sam told him. Jake clenched his fists.

"There is something else that needs to be discussed." Sam said, hoping to change the subject. The Beta nodded, telling his friends to continue the meeting.

"The people who passed through our barrier the other day." Sam stated.

"We've been watching them since they got here like you wanted us to." Seth piped up.

"And?" Sam urged.

"They're just a bunch of ordinary humans." Jared stated.

Jacob frowned. "Why have you been watching humans?" He questioned, confused.

"Because we first realized they were here when we smelt them in the forest."

"So they went on a walk?" Jake said, raising his eyebrows as if asking 'what's the big deal?'.

Sam shook his head again. "It's not just that. They arrived in the forest in the middle of the night."

Jake aquiested. "Alright that is a bit odd." He agreed.

"Why would people decide to move into town through the woods? It's not logical." Sam stated.

"Sure, but some humans aren't logical." Jacob said.

"Yeah sometimes people are just wierd, I mean look at Bella." Leah spoke.

"This coming from the only shape shifting girl." Quil teased.

Sam smiled. "I suppose you're right. I guess if the boys haven't seen anything out of the ordinary about them we shouldn't waste any more energy on them. We're going back to our original patrol schedual boys."

Jared and Embry whooped in joy, much prefering their normal patrol times while Paul scowled at the pair.

* * *

"Harry, do you know where my healing paste went?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"I think we used it all up the other night on our scars from the battle." He shouted back.

Hermione sighed, shutting the cupboard mirror door. "I guess I'll just have to go to England to get some."

"Did you just say you were going to London?" Ron asked, peeking into the bathroom.

She nodded. "I need more paste for my arm." She explained, raising her left arm covered in gauze.

"Could you get me the newest book on Quidditch please?" He pleaded, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Of course Ronald." Hermione responded.

"Thanks a bunch 'Mione! Hey!" Ron protested when Ginny pushed him out of the way so that she could enter the bathroom.

She started rearranging her bright red hair and glanced briefly at her friend. "I hope your arm heals quickly." She said quietly.

"It will, I ordered a paste from Mrs. Pomfrey. She said that because of the poison and spells Bellatrix used I'd always have the scar, but she could make it heal faster."

"Does it hurt?"

"Some moments more than others, but I'll survive. Do you need anything from Diagon Alley while I'm there?" She asked.

"Oh, just a copy of Witch weekly and a copy of the Daily Prophet for Harry. Despite Harry wanting to get away from everything, I know he still wants to know whats going on over there."

Hermione nodded. "I think it's necessary to not completely estrange ourselves from London while we're here especially if we plan on going back one day. Anyway I'll be off."

"Safe trip!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione waved before disappearing from sight with a pop.

* * *

An hour and a half later Hermione was done with her errands, had her paste and was more than ready to go home. So she hurried to an apparating spot and pictured her home in Forks. She popped into sight in the middle of the forest, near a clearing and giggled.

"Oups, looks like I'll have to practice my aim." She said to herself.

Since Forks was close to empty with magical beings, bar the wolves and vampires she had yet to discover, there was no designated aparating spot, making the space travel harder than usual. She would have to practise a few more times before she succeeded in landing where she wanted. Long distance apparating was a very complicated piece of magic and demanded the upmost concentration. She started thinking back to her apparating classes in Hogwarts, the instructor had said to never forget the three Ds, but Hermione could not recall the last one.

"What is the last one?" She asked herself, still on her landing spot. "D something... The three Ds: Destination, Determination and- and- and DELIBERATION!" She proclaimed loudly, grinning happily at having remembered.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her as a large animal came towards her. She jumped around and froze when she saw the gigantic wolf near her, hidden behind a tree. When it saw her looking at him he stepped back, staring right at Hermione. Hermione was at a loss of what to do. Would it attack her? It was much bigger than the average wolf and would certainly rip her to shreds if she didn't prepare her wand.

She opened her mouth to cast a spell but her words caught in her throat when she looked into the coal black wolf's eyes. His gaze was much too aware, much too human. Her eyes widened in realization. This wasn't a wolf at all but a shape shifter.

"_Oh my God_..." She breathed.

She knew he wouldn't attack her and closed her eyes in frustration. She couldn't believe it! When she opened them again the wolf was bounding away as fast as his legs could carry him. Once she was sure he was far away enough from her she ran all the way to her house.

"HARRY!" She yelled.

All three of her house mates raced into the room.

"What is it?!" They demanded, concerned.

"There are shape shifters here! We chose to come here because it had no sign of magical activity only to find that there are shape shifters!" She exclaimed, speaking far faster than usual.

"Shape shifters? I've never actually met any of their kind." Harry observed.

"Of course you haven't." She scoffed at his lack of knowledge. "Shape shifters don't mingle with magical folk nor do they talk about wizards. They wish to keep their world centered around themselves. They stay with their own. It's been so long since wizards and shape shifters have shared a history that we've started to believe them extinct or legends. But I studied some their charactiristics in a library book at Hogwarts and I could recognize one anywhere, I _did_ recognize one."

"Did he recognize you as well?" Ginny wondered.

"No, shape shifters don't think we- wizards and witches- exist, we're just legends, stories to tell around the fire."

Harry frowned. "I remember reading about them in a mythology book. They shift into a creature that best suits their need for protection. What form was he?" He questioned.

"He was a wolf, a huge black wolf. He was at least a foot taller than me from what I could tell." She said. "Which means, if I'm not mistaken, they are protecting themselves from either wild animals, such as bears or mountain lions or-" She paused.

"Or what?" Ron pushed.

"Or vampires." She finished.

Ron gulped. "Does that mean there are vampires around?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, shape shifters only exist in groups and it would be useless to have a group created as protection from simple wild animals."

"Especially with all the modern day muggle technology, it would be ludicrious. So the only way to explain a wolf pack in this area is with vampires." Hermione replied.

"We should probably take a few precausions from the vampires and the pack."

Hermione looked outraged. "I'll keep my wand on me at all times in case I come across a vampire but I will not stay away from the pack. This is a fascinating situation Harry! I could learn so much, add to the books. I won't tell them what I am but, if I could speak with a few of them, the Alpha perhaps, it would be so educating."

"The only way they'll tell you anything is if you're one of them, which you're not."

"She could just tell them she knows what they are." Ron offered.

Hermione shook her head. "No that won't work, how would I explain knowing it?" She said, resigned.

"I don't think there's any easy way of you studying them 'Mione." Harry said.

"You all seem to be forgetting a simple solution, one where 'Mione would be able to learn more about the dogs-"

"Wolves, Ginny, not dogs, that's demeaning." Hermione interrupted.

"-without telling them she knows what they are nor revealing her identity." Ginny continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken.

"How?" Harry asked.

"By getting to know the members of the pack." She shrugged as if it was obvious, which it was. "In their human form. Strike up a friendship with one, get to know the others through him and then none of them will ask questions about you hanging around them alot."

Harry grinned, catching on. "Even if they don't tell you what they are, you would still learn a lot just by observing them up close. Since you already know about them, you'll be able to figure out tons of stuff, just by being around them."

"Oh that's perfect, that's all I need really. This is amazing." Hermione proclaimed. "I just want to learn a little more."

"You always do 'Mione. Just be careful around them please, don't let them know what you are unless you don't have any other choice. And contact me immediately if something goes wrong."

Hermione smiled and agreed, her mind already thinking of how fascinating her stay here was going to be. "Do you think I could meet the vampires?" She wondered.

"DON'T even think of it Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled. "We just got out of a war, literally three days ago, we don't want to have to be worrying about your safety!"

Hermione raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, calm down." She started walking up to her bedroom. "It was just a thought." She muttered.

**A/N: So... Tell me everything? Should I continue? Should I delete it? Please don't be mean. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Imprinting

**A/N: Glad you liked the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one just as much! Anyway, just so you know: the war that's brewing it the war that never happens in Breaking Dawn, the Volturi against the Cullens, because they think that her child is an immortal one. Also there might be some discreet Bella bashing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"'Mione," Ron moaned.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked, twirling a pen between her fingers.

"We don't have anymore food." He whined.

"Well, then go buy some Ronald." She said, concentrating on the book she was reading.

"I don't know _hooow_."

Hermione sighed and lay down her pen. "Honestly Ronald! I'm not your mother! Take the car and go to the market." He opened his mouth to respond but his friend raised her hand before he could even try to find an excuse. "Don't you even dare try to say you don't know how to drive a car since I distinctly recall you driving a flying car at least twice during our second year at Hogwarts."

"And look how well that ended up, 'Mione." Harry added as he walked into the room.

"See! You have to go now!" Ron proclaimed.

"I don't _have_ to do anything what-so-ever, however, seeing as I am a good friend I shall go." She accepted, closing her book after checking the page she was on and stuffing her notes into it.

Ron grinned in victory but froze at the look his best friend was giving him.

"You're coming with me, Ron."

"What? But I-" He tried to object.

She shook her head and waggled her index finger in his face.

"You're coming Ronald, or I'm not going." She stated.

"Fine." He huffed, glaring at Harry who was leaving the room with a large smirk.

"Perfect, you'll be learning the fine art of grocery shopping, that way next time you won't have an excuse." She grabbed her jacket, took hold of Ron's hand to make sure he wouldn't escape and dragged him out to the second hand car they had bought.

He sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed in annoyance. "Stop acting like the victim here, Ron. I was in the middle of a very important passage in the book I'm reading. It was all about the many different characteristics of shape shifters."

"I thought you already knew them all." He said.

"I know _most_ of them but this book is much more detailed. It said the characteristics depended on the animal form of the shape shifter."

"So have you learnt more?" He asked.

She shook her head when they stopped at an intersection. "No the book I'm reading is about shape shifters in general, so it only lists the things they all have in common. I need to find a different book to learn more about wolf shape shifters."

Hermione parked the car in front of the small grocery store on the end of town and jumped out. She took a chariot and motioned for Ron to follow her. They were in the canned food section and Hermione picked up a can of tomato soup to check the date.

"Look here Ron, see this little date in black?" He nodded. "That's the date that the food inside this can expires."

He examined the date and Hermione let him take his time to calculate how many days they had to eat it. "So we have a month and a half to eat it?" He checked.

"Yes, but since it's canned food, if it stays closed for all that time you can still eat it for a while after it expires."

"It'll still taste good?" He verified.

"It should." She answered. "I don't eat much of it, I prefer fresh food, but it serves it's purpose."

And so it went: Hermione checking every so often that Ron understood the concept of the expiry dates. They finally reached the last row in the shop, the cereal aisle.

"Can we take these?" He asked, waving a box of Cheerios in her face.

"Sure." She agreed, searching the shelves for the type she prefered.

She found it a little farther down near a group of three tall, muscular and shirtless boys. She rolled her eyes, she understood that it was a warm day, but she wouldn't go as far as to say it was warm enough for _that_. She stretched her arm to take the box, her fingers grazed it when one of the boys stumbled backwards, knocking Hermione off her feet. As she fell her hand accidentally pushed the cereal package onto her head and then grabbed the first thing it could. An arm. A bare, very warm arm. The boy attached to this arm wrapped his arms around her, pulled her back to her feet before she could land on her butt and drew her against him to steady her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice vibrating through his body into hers.

She raised a hand to her head, where she felt a bump growing from where the corner of the box had hit her. "Ow..." She muttered.

"'Mione!" Called Ron, hurrying up to her.

She turned to look at her red headed friend and nodded. She realized that the man had yet to release her and quickly disentangled herself from his arms. Ron quickly checked her for any sign of a bruise or other.

"I'm fine Ron, don't worry. It was just a cereal box!" She defended frustrated by the fact that her friend was treating her like a porcelin doll.

"And your arm? It didn't start bleeding again, did it?" He questioned. "Poppy said sudden movements could cause it to bleed." She glanced at the three men that were looking at her concerned.

"Sorry about knocking into you, I mean we were just fooling around, we didn't know someone was behind us." The tallest and more muscular one said.

When he started speaking Hermione was studying the others of the group with a slight frown, trying to figure out what was bothering her about them. The tallest boy was studying her face carefully and, out of embarrassment, she averted her eyes from his. Despite the situation she had enjoyed being in his arms far too much for her liking. She didn't even know his name, for Pete's sake! Once he was finished with his appology she realized that it would be rude to continue to avoid his gaze.

"It's quite alright." She told him, her gaze meeting his and for a brief moment the world stopped, his gaze had been friendly and apologetic a second ago, now however, his eyes had glazed over as he stared at her, unable to look away. She shook her head, eyes turning to the other men. "I've been through worse." She said, her eyes flying over the one in the middle, not daring to meet his gaze once again.

"I'm Seth, he's Quil and the fat one in the middle is Jacob." He said, nudging his friend.

Quil smiled and said a quick 'Hey', Jacob however still kept staring, not saying a word.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, this is Ron and I'm Hermione." She offered a hand to shake but groaned when she saw the blood on her gauze. At the sight of the blood, Ron grew angry.

"This is all your fault! You immature show off-y idiots!" He exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him." Hermione said." "He's extremely protective and hot tempered. It's not your fault my cut started bleeding again."

Seth eyed the gauze that was slowly turning bright red. "You should probably get that checked out by a doctor, looks like one hell of a cut."

Ron nodded. "I think that's an excellent idea, c'mon Mione lets go." He said.

"What about the food? I can survive loosing blood for a few minutes, you on the other hand can't survive a few hours without food."

"We'll put it aside, I'll call Harry and he'll come get it while _we_ go to the hospital." He said.

Once they were in the car he sent out a patronus to Harry and drove them all the way to the hospital. They walked up to the nurse at the reception. She eyed the blood and decided that Hermione was loosing too much blood to go to the waiting room and called up the emergency doctor.

"Carlisle? It's Camille, you've got an emergency, she's loosing a lot of blood. Should I send her up?"

Hermione couldn't hear what Carlisle responded but the receptionist nodded and hung up.

"He's expecting you, first floor, room number 75." She told the pair with a warm smile.

As they stood in the elevator Hermione bit her lip nervously. "What will we tell him about the cut? How will we explain it to him?" She questioned.

"You can come up with an excuse, and then we'll obliviate him."

"I suppose that'll have to suffice."

They arrived at room 75 and walked in when the doctor waved them in quickly. Ron shut the door and Hermione purposfully placed her self on the rolling bed, facing away from the door in case someone should walk in without knocking. Hermione noticed he was very pale, had golden eyes and when he picked up the witch's hand, very cold hands. She tensed at the realization of what this man was. Was the vampire working in the hospital so that he could have access to easy targets? She widened her eyes at Ron. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word 'What?'. She looked from Ron to the vampire called Carlisle then back to Ron meaningfully. Ron looked back, completely confused. Hermione glared at him and sighed in annoyance. She slowly placed her hand behind her back so as to not attract attention from the vampire that was carefully unrolling the gauze from her arm. She clutched her wand in her hand and held her breath when he opened his mouth.

"What do we have here?" He asked, gently.

"An- em- well..." She trailed off, not knowing how to explain the wound he was going to reveal.

His eyes widdened in shock as he held the bloody arm in his hand. "Mudblood." He read, in a low voice. "What does it mean?"

She offered him a small smile. "It's meant to mean... Dirty blood." She murmured.

He raised his eyebrows in question but she merely shook her head.

"It's still hard to talk about." She said, forcing tears to her eyes.

When he saw the tears welling up the doctor nodded. "No matter." He said, signaling that she didn't have to explain anything to him. "I do need to know however, why it was not stitched up?"

"I... We haven't been to any doctors before you, we only just arrived here and we left England in a rush so..."

"You should have gone to the hospital before hand." He reprimanded with a stern glare.

Hermione nodded, her hand loosening it's grip on her wand slightly. He quickly set to work on it after disinfecting it. He meticulously stitched it up and wrapped her left forearm in a clean new gauze.

"All done!" He claimed, content. "You're free to go."

The couple nodded and stood still in the room, Hermione finally pulling out her wand. "You're the best at it." Ron agreed.

She swung around to face the puzzled doctor. She raised her wand at those words and preformed the complex spell. "Obliviate." She whispered, at that exact moment everything seemed to click in Carlisle's mind, although it was too late for him too do anything. She pictured what she wanted to remove from his mind, pulling them out in absolute concentration so as to not take out more than necessary. She made sure everything was perfect before lowering her wand and going to loop her arm through Ron's.

"Thank you very much for your help Sir." She said, with a large grin.

He nodded, trying not to show how lost he was at that moment. "Have a good day!" Exclaimed Ron.

Hermione held onto Ron's arm as they walked down the hall, when she was sure they were out of ear shot she leaned into Ron to speak to him in a low voice. "He was a vampire."

He spun his head in surprise. "A vampire?! Working here, in the hospital?!"

She aquiested. "It's confusing; at first I thought he worked here because it would be easier to find human blood and yet... He didn't try to drink mine and that may be because you were present but he didn't even seem _tempted_ by it."

"It could be he's just good at controlling himself, he _does_ work in a hospital after all." He told her.

"I don't think so, if that were the case he'd have red eyes... Carlisle, he had golden eyes."

"What does that mean?"Wondered Ron.

"I have no idea." Hermione admitted. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

"What's up with him?" Paul questioned as he entered Sam's house.

"He's been like that since we bumped into those people in the food store." Quil explained.

Jacob was sitting on the couch, staring into the distance, lost in his own little world. Seth and Quil had a small suspicion as to what had happened but kept their thoughts to themselves, just in case they were wrong.

"We should probably get Sam to wake him up."

"I don't know dude, it's pretty funny watching him like this." Embry interjected, stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Get Sam." Jared ordered.

Embry stood up, putting down his bowl of popcorn. "Nobody touch this, you hear?" Then he ran outside, jumping off the front porch and phasing in midair.

_Sam? Get back here. Jake needs you. I'll take your place._

_On my way._

Five minutes later Sam was in the house, kneeling in front of his second in command.

"Jacob, look at me." He ordered, using his Alpha voice.

Jacob jumped, immediately coming back to himself. "Sam? When did I get here?"

"You've been here for an hour." Quil informed him.

"What was wrong?" Sam asked.

"I- I imprinted." Jacob announced.

"I knew it!" Embry claimed, high fiving Paul.

"On who?" Sam wanted to know.

"The British chick!" Seth yelled.

Jacob glared at him. "Her name is _Hermione_." He growled.

Leah strode in and rolled her eyes. "Thank God, now you won't be moping around about Bella all day."

"You weren't any better,_ Leah_." Jacob spat.

Suddenly, the realization of what happened to him came crashing down and a face eating grin spread across his lips. "I imprinted." He repeated, amazed.

"I'm happy for you Jake." Sam said proudly, patting Jake's shoulder.

"Now all you have to do is talk to her and get to know her without going all wierdo on her like today." Paul joked.

"I was just shocked, I'll be prepared next time." Jake snapped.

* * *

"You're home early." Esme observed as her husband walked in, a distant expression on his face.

"I took the rest of the day off." He told her.

"Why is that? You've never done that in the hundred of years we've been together."

"I... I'm confused." He answered. "I can't remember somethings that happened today."

Esme worried, called for Edward. "Edward will be here in a few minutes, in the mean time, sit down."

Carlisle sat down on the couch repeating the moment over and over again in his head. He remembered greeting the couple that had come into his office and he remembered them thanking him but nothing in between. Edward appeared in the room and immediately knew what he was called for. He searched his adopted fathers mind, re-living the moment Carlisle took off the blood soaked gauze from the brunette's arm and then just as it was about to reveal the wound, it skipped to the pair wishing him a good day and leaving.

"Well, the reason you can't remember that part of your day is because that moment isn't there. It's almost as if it doesn't exist, as if it never happened."

"How do you explain this?" Esme inquired.

"There's only one way to explain it, only I don't know how it's possible."

"How what's possible?" Carlisle questioned.

"Someone tampered with your head and I'm willing to bet it was one of those two."

Carlisle and his wife flashed a glance at each other and then as one looked at Edward intently.

"I think it's high time we find out who exactly these British newcomers are." He smirked.

**A/N: Please please please tell me what you think. And sorry for spelling mistakes and typos!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Folklore

**A/N: Hullo y'all! Hope you enjoy! Finally a bit of Bella in this chap and thus some bashing! Oh and someone brought up a good point in one of their reviews: Just so you know almost everyone who dies in the books died in this story, EXCEPT from Fred because as meldz observed Ron and Ginny would not have left their family if that were the case and because I love him! Please tell me what you think! R&R  
**

"Bella, why don't you stop by and say hello to the new neighbours?" Charlie proposed.

"Do I have to dad?" Bella whined.

"I told them you would when I welcomed them into the neighbour hood. Now go." He ordered, pointing at the door.

"But Edward's coming over!" She argued, in the hopes of not having to mingle with normal people.

"Seriously Bells, I'm sure you can cross the street and say 'Hello' without having that boy with you, or can you really do nothing without him?" Charlie challenged, annoyed.

Bella huffed. "Okay, I'll go. Whatever." She threw on her jacket and stomped over to the door.

"If Edward pops by while you're there, I'll tell him to meet you." He said, trying to appease his daughter.

She crossed the street sulkily and didn't even jump in surprise when Edward took her hand. She was used to him appearing out of no where. "I heard you're going to see the neighbours." He stated, swinging their hands between them.

"Yeah, my dad was really insistent." She complained. "But we can do something else instead, he'll never know."

"Actually Bella, I'd quite like to meet them."

"What? Why?" She asked, curious.

He shrugged. "No reason really, just that Carlisle met them and something about the meeting disturbed him."

They rung the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open. They talked in low voices and Edward was just about to kiss Bella when the door flew open. He grinned at the redhead holding open the door.

"Hi, my name is Edward." He said, happily.

"And I'm Bella."

"We've come to welcome you to the neighbour hood." Edward explained.

"I'm Ginny." The girl nodded and invited them in. "Hermione, Ron, Harry! Come down, we've got company!" She hollered up the stairs. "Please take a seat. Would you like some tea?" She asked, politely.

"No, thank you, we just ate lunch."

Finally, the other three occupants of the house walked into the living room. The redhead boy, who Bella guessed was in some way related to Ginny, glanced at her and frowned at Edward. He murmured something to the curly haired brunette, causing her to whack him over the head.

"Don't be daft Ronald, why would you even suggest such a thing?" She whispered back, sounding outraged.

Once they were all seated, Bella struck up a conversation with the group knowing Edward was going to pry through their minds.

"Will you be living here long?" She inquired.

"I should think we'll stay for at least a year."

"Harry and I, though, might decide to move here permenantly." Ginny added, taking the tall, black haired boy's hand in hers.

"How long have you lived here for?" Hermione questioned.

"About three years, I'm not sure, time passes so quickly when I'm with Edward." Bella replied, noticing the crease in Hermione's forehead.

Hermione slowly started to frown when she felt a presence nudging around the outside of her mental defenses. It was disturbing her. She knew it was the vampire called Edward who was trying to read her mind and knew that he wouldn't manage to get through unless she let him but it was still very distracting. She glared at him briefly, hoping to make him stop with out actually revealing that she knew what he was doing. However, he just seemed to try harder to breach her protections.

Hermione gently and discreetly pushed him out. She saw him frown and then just like that he was back in her mind. My, that was _**rude**_ of him. She thought the word loudly enough for him to hear her. He jumped in his seat looking around in confusion. Hermione immediately rejoined the conversation and laughed at the joke Ron had just told as if she hadn't done anything.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella demanded, worried since he never jumped in surprise like that.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He nodded, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I'm sure the rest of the Cullens would love to meet you." Bella continued from where she left off, knowing this was not the place to ask what he had found in their heads.

"Cullens?" Hermione repeated, in mild surprise. "Are you by any chance related to Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes I am, he's my father." She hummed thoughtfully, now knowing for certain that the vampires in the area were a local convent and not vagabonds.

"Please thank him again for me! He did a terrific job on my arm." She said.

At this Bella saw for the first time the huge band-aid she had on her left arm. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Oh, just my clumsy self." Hermione replied, with a careless wave of her hand. "Ever since I went to see Carlisle, my arm has been healing far quicker than before, in fact it's almost healed."

"He is the best doctor in town." Bella agreed.

"We should probably get going, Bella. Alice prepared a nice meal for us tonight so that we can talk over the wedding details with the rest of the family."

"Wedding?" Harry asked.

Bella nodded excitedly. "Edward and I are engaged! We'll be getting married in a few weeks." She turned to Edward lovingly. "I've never been more excited." Suddenly she turned back to the other four. "You're welcome to come, if you want. As soon as Alice hears about you she'll insist we invite you, to make you feel welcome."

"We wouldn't want to intrude." Ginny said, shaking her hands.

"Nonsense, she's already invited the whole town anyway. Four more people won't change anything. I'll tell her to send you an invitation." Bella stated and the ex-Hogwarts students knew better than to argue.

"Well it was lovely meeting you." Hermione said.

"Yes, see you around." Edward stood, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her to the door.

"Goodbye." Harry and Ginny called, Hermione gave a short wave and Ron exclaimed: "Cheerio, mate!"

All three of them turned to look at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "'Cheerio, mate!?'" Ginny repeated, disbelieving. "I can not believe you said that."

"What I just really wanted to say it." He shrugged.

"But Ron-"

"Am I the only one more concerned by the fact that a vampire plans on marrying a mortal than by what I said?" He interrupted.

"It's really bizarre." Hermione agreed.

"Not so much, they seem to have a very strong connection." Ginny shrugged.

"But he's a vampire."

"I think the fact that you were healed by a very controlled vampire is proof enough that the vampires of Forks are not your ordinary group of vampires."

"Besides, I could tell he really loved her." Harry added. "Is it really inconceivable that a vampire can fall for a human?" He questioned.

"Yes, it is."

"It's not any weirder than a wizard falling for a human." Ginny stated.

"It is actually, because wizards don't drink human blood!" Hermione whisper shouted. "You know I'm all for equality of the races, but something unusual is happening here. First the shape shifters, whose, might I add, soul purpose for being is to kill vampires, seem completely fine with the fact that a vampire works in the hospital we went to. Then a vampire announces his marriage to a human."

"It is a bit odd." Harry agreed.

"A bit odd?! No Harry! This town is completely disfunctional!" Hermione exclaimed, in slight panic. "I'm going out right now! I'm going to find a book that will clear up this whole mess!" She yelled, picking up her purse and slipping into her black leather jacket.

"Where are you going to find a book about that?" Ron wanted to know. "It's not like there's a wizard book store around here."

"No there isn't but there is a small tourist store in La Push. I can probably find a book about the tribe legends."

"Don't come home too late." Ginny said.

"I'll warn you if I get caught up." Hermione said, driving away.

* * *

Jacob smelt her as soon as she entered La Push territory. He had been hanging out with Quil and Embry trying to find a way to talk to Hermione without freaking her out and making a fool of himself. He stood up and rushed to the front porch in an attempt to figure out where she was going. He followed her sent which lead him to the small tourist trap store of La Push. He went in a few minutes after her, just as she was finishing her conversation with Emily who was replacing Sue for the day.

"You'll find a book about that in the back, down there." Emily told her.

"Thank you." Hermione said, turning away from the counter she bumped right into Jacob.

He steadied her, chuckling lightly. "Seems you like running into me." He joked.

"As I recall _you_ bumped into _me_ last time." She shot back.

"Touché." He agreed, going to lean against the counter while she went to the back. "How are you, Em?"

"I'm great thanks, though not half as great as you are." She teased with a knowing smile.

"Sam was looking for you." He informed her, trying to surpress his uncontrollable grin.

"Well, he knows where I am if it's important, if not he'll just have to wait for me to go home."

They continued to chat and eventually Hermione came back up to the counter holding a thick tome in her hands. "Oh, good choice, I particularly enjoyed reading this one." Emily said, taking the book. "That'll be 10 dollars."

Hermione noticed that Jacob was once again topless despite the fact that it had just started raining. "Don't you ever wear a top?" She muttered.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly. "It happens on occasion. My friend's boyfriend once said the exact same thing."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really, was he afraid you were trying to impress her and take her away from him?"

He snorted. "Edward knew very well that Bella wasn't going to pay attention to my body, he just didn't- doesn't like me."

"Bella?" Hermione said.

"You know her?"

"Yeah- I- She came to welcome my friends and I to the neighbour hood today with Edward." She mumbled.

"What did you think of him?" He asked, wondering if she was going to fawn over his vampire good looks like all human girls.

"Of Edward?" She shrugged. "He was okay, I guess, if a bit arrogant and rude, in my opinion that is. And far too pale for my liking." She added.

Jacob laughed in joy again. "He is freakishly pale." He agreed, grinning broadly. His smile shone in his eyes and the adorable twinkle made Hermione smile back easily.

"I don't think I'll be good friends with either of them. They're not really my type of people, Bella was- Oh sorry, I know she's your friend."

"Don't worry, you can tell me." He assured her.

"Well, Bella appeared kind of... Weak. She was hanging off of Edward the whole time and just had a brainless type of attitude. She acted like the type that can't and wouldn't do anything without her boyfriend." Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "Oh Merlin! That was mean of me, I didn't plan on saying that aloud." She excused herself.

"It's alright, I understand, I used to have a crush on her not that long ago but now when I remember everything that happened since she met Edward, I have to agree with everything you said."

"It was still mean. And that's not to say they aren't nice people, I'm sure they are." She said.

"Bella's kind enough but Edward... I don't like him, or any of his people." He said bitterly. Hermione studied him wondering if perhaps he was a shape shifter, his distaste for the Cullens sounded like more than just a 'You-stole-the-girl-I-liked' kind of dislike. "Man, it's really pouring out there." Jake observed.

He held the door open for her and Hermione thanked him and went to her car. "I'll see you around Jacob."

"See ya, Hermione." He waved and slowly walked away.

Hermione turned the key in the ignition, making the car fart and die. She frowned, she knew the car was old but she didn't think it would break down. She groaned, she couldn't walk all the way home in this weather and if she apparated home, the people of La Push would wonder how she got home without her car. She caught sight of Jacob chatting with two boys in her rearview mirror and jumped out of her car.

* * *

Jacob saw Quil and Jared walking down the road and called out to them. They turned and waited for him.

"Hey Jake, what you doing here?" They questioned, glancing at the store behind him in confusion.

"I was at the store talking with Hermione." He explained.

"We _know _that. What we don't get is why you're not helping Hermione." Jared said.

"Nothing was wrong with her, why would she need help?"

"You mean it didn't work?" Quil demanded. "Dude, I knew we should have messed with it more!" He muttered, shoving Jared.

Jared raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I tried the best I could." He defended.

"Well that was a waste of time." Quil complained.

"_What_ did you guys do?" Jacob glared, crossing his arms.

Suddenly there was a loud rattling and spluttering noise from behind them, a noise that could only come from a car. Jared and Quil grinned.

"YES! It worked! I told you it would!" Jared exclaimed. He and Quil exchanged a victorious bro-hug.

"You broke her car?" Jacob asked, incredulous.

"We did it for you mate! That way you get to spend more time with her!" Quil said.

"Now you can fix up her car!" Jared cheered.

Jacob tried to act angry for Hermione but he couldn't hold back the huge smile spreading across his face. He could hear Hermione's feet slapping in the mud and puddles as she ran up to them.

"Jacob!" He turned to her. "I know we just met and all that but my car broke down and I have no idea how to fix it." She claimed, her hair sticking to her face, her brow furrowed in worry.

"No worries, British chick! You came to the right guy! He's the towns garage man!" Jared proclaimed, wrapping an arm around Jake's shoulders.

Jake shoved him off and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just fix vehicles as a hobby."

"Would you mind terribly to fix mine?" She pleaded.

"Of course not but first we should get you inside." He reached out to take her hand and beamed when she slipped her small hand in his large one. "I'll send a few guys to bring your car to my house. I'll fix it there."

"You're a life saver Jake." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione could not, for the life of her, understand why she felt so comfortable with Jacob. She just was, the conversation came easily, when he reached out to take her hand she took it without hesitating, when he smiled at her she had to smile back, it was out of her control. She didn't even feel out of place when she walked into his house.

"I'll lend you a sweatshirt, you're soaked." He said, looking her up and down.

She looked down at herself and saw that her white shirt was sticking to her upper body, and had become see through. Turning bright red she covered her chest with her arms. Balancing on the balls of her feet she waited for Jacob to come back. He handed her a large black sweatshirt and she accepted it with a shy smile, rapidly pulling it over her head.

"Car's here!" A male voice called from outside.

Jacob brought Hermione out back and thanked his friends. "We'll be at Sam's if you need us." Quil said. "See ya British Chick!" Jared yelled, waving good bye with Quil and another shirtless boy that Hermione did not know yet.

Hermione waved back timidly. "Come on, lets go check out your car." Jake said, going into the garage barn.

He quickly went to work, Hermione watching him. She enjoyed watching his muscles ripple under his tan skin when he moved things around and forced parts of her motor out. Clearing her throat, disgusted with herself and the way she was acting, she got her new purchase out of the car and went to sit on his work table since there were no chairs and the floor was very dirty. An hour passed quickly while she read and soon she found herself watching Jacob again when she arrived at the end of the legend.

"Do you guys actually believe this tale?" She wondered.

He stood up straight and took a look at the book she was reading. "Nah, it's just a myth. Vampires and shapeshifters? That stuff only exists in stories." He replied.

"I find it captivating." She said. "And it's a very well written."

She went back to reading, leafing through the pages after the myth, searching for anything to help her recognize wolf shifters, or anything about the Cullens. Finally in very small writting she found a list of shapeshifter characteristics. They could heal very quickly, had incredibly warm skin and were very musular in their human form. She knew most of them apart from those, they intrigued her. Quick healing was coherent since they fought against vampires, the muscles were obvious, if they fought vampires, they had to be strong. The body heat however perplexed her, why did they have that?

She looked at Jacob when he spoke. "Can you pass me that crowbar, please?" He gestured to the metal object at her side.

She handed it to him, their hands touching, Hermione shivered enjoying his abnormal heat. Her eyes widened and she felt the urge to slap herself. She could be insanely dense sometimes. Remarkably muscular? Jacob was the most muscular man she had ever met! Feverish bodyheat? Jacob was as warm as a fire and never wore a shirt, no matter the weather! She had been in the presence of many shapeshifters a number of times and yet she hadn't even noticed!

How daft was she? She reprimanded herself internaly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pack

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! Oh and Shmuuyaassyyy, Bella is definitely going to have Renesmee but Jake won't imprint on her (obviously) and there'll be a few other differences.**

**Have any of you read what Stephen King said about Twilight? You should, it's true and funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

An hour and a half after her discovery Hermione was still sitting in the garage, sometimes reading her book, sometimes trying to find a way to tactfully broach the subject of his being a shape shifter. A way where he wouldn't know she knew. As she considered the different techniques to approach the discussion she examined Jacob.

He stood in the middle of the messy garage, surrounded with scrap pieces of metal littering the ground and rusting car parts piled up in a corner, collecting dust. It was a very unattractive decor and yet Jacob still managed to look attractive covered in grease and dirt, his hair pointing every which way. This was perhaps due to the fact that she thought Jacob to be one of the most beautiful men she had ever met. Beautiful. She had never been one to describe men as beautiful but Jacob was exactly that. There was no other way to describe him.

Hermione watched a single bead of sweat drip down his neck, over his collar bone, down his chest and abs, disappearing when it arrived at the very sexy V area most men have. Her eyes drifted to his hands, that he was wiping in an old dirty rag that he threw down beside her.

"So why did you move here?" He questioned, moving to stand beside her at the table. "Hermione?" He said her name when she didn't answer.

"Oh it's a really long and complicated story." She said, trying to avoid the subject.

He shrugged, half sitting on his work table. "We've got time. This car won't be fixed until tomorrow."

Hermione sighed, gripping the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white. "These last few years, we went through some rough times in England. It wasn't public knowledge that there was a 'war' of sorts going on." She explained, air quoting the word 'war', to make him think it wasn't that big of a deal. "Ron, Ginny, Harry and I somehow found ourselves caught up in it as soon as we turned eleven. When it ended last summer we just couldn't handle the aftermath, we wanted a normal life so we packed up and left as soon as it was over." She smiled at him sadly.

"I never heard about it." He murmured.

"As I said: it wasn't public knowledge, only those who were involved were aware that it was happening. The government didn't publicize it, you know, because it's what they would call a 'gang war'. Though you probably heard about some of the attacks that happened, even if they were called natural disastors or freak accidents they weren't. Heard about the Millennium Bridge catastrophe?" He nodded. "Well that was because of the war." She stated.

"Wow..." He breathed. "Sounds serious."

"It was." She agreed.

Jacob wanted to say that he knew how she felt. That he'd been in a war as well but he realized that what he'd been through hadn't even been close to what she had. He hadn't been fighting for seven years, his whole country hadn't been attacked because of it. Just his pack and the Cullens. He picked up her hand and touched the gauze wrapped around it.

"Is this from the fight?" He asked, carefully.

He saw her face close off, her face an emotionless mask when she shook her head. "Not exactly. This is from," she paused, fiddling with the top of her band-aid, avoiding his intense gaze. "This is from when Harry, Ron and I were taken captive by the other side." She whispered.

Jacob decided not to ask about that, since she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it and simply nodded silently.

"So! Did you warn your friends that you weren't coming home tonight?" He inquired loudly, after a slight pause.

Hermione grinned, thankful for the change of subject. "Yes I called them a while back."

"Perfect!" He exclaimed, slapping his thighs. "We're going to eat at Emily's tonight 'cause I don't cook and neither does my dad. We better get going or we'll be late."

He ran into his house to get a shirt and quickly came back out. "Are we walking then?" She wondered.

"Yep, it's not all that far and if we pass by the beach it's a pretty nice walk."

Hermione stuffed her hands into the pocket of the sweatshirt he had lent her and walked beside him.

"And you? Have you lived here all your life?" She asked, smiling.

He spread open his arms and grinned. "Yeah, and I'm likely to live here for the rest of my life too." He said.

"You're not interested in living elsewhere?" She wanted to know, wondering if that had anything to do with the fact that he was a wolf and his duty was to protect the tribe and it's land.

"A little but holiday trips will have to suffice." He said.

"Hmm." She answered, not knowing what else to say. "And what do you do in your free time?"

"Mostly I hang out with the group of guys you'll meet tonight. And work in my garage."

"What do you do with them? Go to the beach, walk in the forest, go out to town?" She tried to ask discreetly, wanting to see how he would answer.

"Mainly we go to the beach, but we go to Port Angeles from time to time."

She nodded, gazing out at the grey sea laping at the sand. "Does anything exciting ever happen here? It seems really calm."

"A crazy thing occasionaly happens but otherwise it's always like this." He answered honestly, thinking of the activity caused by all of the vampires wanting to kill Bella.

They continued the iddle chit chat until they arrived at a wooden house where three boys raced out of the house, pushing and shoving, laughing loudly and whooping.

"It's gonna be good tonight!" They exclaimed, running behind the small hill, out of sight, before transforming and heading to the border to get the others for their break.

"Are they always quite so excited?" She asked.

Jacob chuckled. "All the time." He responded, jumping up the three stairs.

* * *

Hermione appeared slightly nervous as he introduced her to part of the pack. She was rather surprised when instead of taking her outstretched hand they all hugged her. Jacob laughed when she threw him a desperate look while Jared twirled her around in a circle after yelling: British Chick!

When he put her back down, she straightened her clothes, standing straight. "Must you call me that? It's positively horrific."

"Well Hermione's a bit of a mouthful, got anything else we can call you?" He stated.

"'Mione, if you wish."

Jared grimaced. "Me-own-nene. I don't like it." He shook his head.

"How 'bout Mia?" Offered Embry.

"I don't see where you find an A in my name." Hermione said.

"Mia it is!" Embry determined.

"I'd rather not."

"I like it." Jared told her.

"I see no matter what I say, you'll still call me Mia." She observed dryly.

"She learns quickly, I like her. Can we keep her?" Embry questioned no one in particular, wrapping an arm around her.

"She's not a dog." Paul said, entering the house with the others.

"No but you are." Quil shot back.

"Calm down all of you. Or Emily isn't feeding you." Sam ordered, strolling in. "Hermione, pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand. "Likewise."

Seth waved at her happily as he too came in. "This is Paul." Jacob said, motioning to the boy Hermione had not yet met. "And that's Leah, Seth's older sister." Hermione smiled at the other girl who merely glanced at her with indifference before going out back.

"She's not really a people person." Paul said, plopping down onto the couch, kicking Seth off of it.

"Just 'cause I'm the youngest doesn't mean you can treat me like that." He muttered.

"What you going to do about it?" Paul jeered.

"I'll kick your arse."

"I'd like to see you try." Paul challenged, stepping closer to his younger pack mate.

"No fighting in this house!" Emily exclaimed, waving her hands. "You know the rules: ph-fighting happens outside." She caught herself just before saying 'phasing'.

The meal was over in less than an hour, with the pack eating as fast as all the Weasleys reunited. Hermione barely had time to lift her fork full of food to her mouth before she was bombarded by another set of questions. Finally it was time for her and Jacob to leave and after long drawn out good-byes, they did just that. They strolled slowly over to the beach, heading back to his house, their arms swaying from side to side. They didn't talk just enjoyed the view and silence. Fifteen minutes later they were standing on the old wooden porch of his house.

"You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't be silly, I'm here for the night, I won't kick you out of your own room." She stated.

"We can both sleep on the couches if you want, either way I won't sleep in my room." He smirked at her.

She opened her mouth to argue but decided it wasn't worth it and nodded reluctantly. He opened a drawer and handed her one of his old shirts. She smiled in thanks, he lingered in the room for a few more moments as if he wanted to say something else but ended up nodding and then he left. Hermione changed and slipped into his bed, hugging his covers to her body, breathing in deeply, inhaling his scent. She must have stayed that way for at least half an hour, until she realized what she was doing and jumped out of the bed, raking an angry hand through her hair. She was becoming extremely annoyed with herself, she was never one to act in this manner because of a boy or man, no matter how handsome.

She glanced at the bed and shook her head. She decided to get a glass of water so as to clear her mind, she tip toed through the hall, hoping not to wake him. She filled a white plastic cup and took a sip while looking out the kitchen window appreciating the landscape. Suddenly, the cup halfway to her mouth she froze at the sight of none other than Jacob Black climbing out his fathers bedroom window, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. For a brief moment he was hidden behind his garage but then he was back in full view, in his wolf form. Hermione gaped at him, her mind going wild. He was even more beautiful in his animal form. Even in the moonlight Hermione could tell his fur was a rusty brown colour and that he was huge. One of the biggest wolves she had ever seen, almost bigger than the black one, if not bigger. Which would not make sense, seeing as the biggest wolf of the pack was always the Alpha and by observing him she had determined that he was not the Alpha. Perhaps he was the Beta but there was clearly something peculiar going on here. Then again the whole town was bizarre so she shouldn't be surprised.

The next morning Jacob had the strange sensation that Hermione knew he that he had gone out had last night, more importantly what he had gone out to do but he shook the idea off, there was no way she could know. However, the way she kept looking at him for long periods of time silently made him wonder.

* * *

"We got an invite." Harry informed her when she got home.

Hermione took it from Ron who had been looking it over. "I didn't think they were actually going to invite us." She murmured.

"We'll finally be able to see how the vampires interact together and with humans." Ginny said.

"And with the shape shifters, a few of them were invited as well." Hermione added.

Harry dropped down onto the couch beside Ron and took a sip from his drink, staring up at his best friend. "You know what this wedding means don't you?" He checked.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "The Volturi will be getting involved."

"Why would they get involved?" Ron asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because humans and vampires can't get married, unless the human is transformed. Which means Bella will be transformed sooner or later." Hermione explained.

"And transforming a human is against the Volturi's laws." Ginny finished, catching up.

Hermione nodded at her. "Unless the Volturi want something from Bella turning into a vampire, there will be some serious trouble heading this way."

"Guess there's only one question to ask." Ron stated. His friends turned to him, waiting for him to say just what exactly that question was. "Are we going to get involved as well?"

Harry smirked, Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny laughed. "You know me Ron, not a year goes by without me getting into some sort of trouble." Harry shrugged.

"And we never let Harry get into some sort of trouble without us." Hermione finished, using the same words as Harry.

"That might have been a naïve question, but let a bloke dream." He muttered.

"So who'll send the RSVP?" Ginny inquired.

* * *

"Hmm your father's new neighbours have accepted the invite." Alice told Bella.

Bella's head snapped up and she took the papers Alice was holding out for her. "That was quick." She observed.

"At least some people respect the time limit. There's only a week and a half left until the marriage and I need to know who's coming and where I'm going to sit them!"

Bella flipped through the lists. "Has Jacob not answered yet?" She wondered sadly when she saw Sam, Quil and Embry's name on the list next to Billy's name.

"Not yet, but give him time Bella. It's got to be hard for him to see you get married to another man."

"I suppose."

Alice rubbed her soon to be sister's arm. "You know he'll come wether he RSVP's or not." She said.

Bella shrugged weakly but grinned as soon as she saw Edward enter the room. He was frowning. Again.

"Please don't tell me you're still brooding about what happened when we went to my neighbours house." She groaned.

"It's not natural." He claimed. "If you were in my position, you'd understand."

"What happened?" Alice demanded, in a mother hen tone.

"We went to Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry's house the other day and Edward was disturbed by the fact that he couldn't read their minds." Bella explained, resisting the urge to role her eyes.

"None of their minds?" Alice asked, surprised.

"_None_." He shook his head. "And it wasn't like with Bella."

"What changed?"

"With Bella, I can't enter her head at all, I can't do anything to her. With the four of them I could enter their mind but I couldn't see anything."

"What does that mean?" Alice inquired.

"It means that I was in their heads but their was a shield surrounding all their memories, thoughts and feelings. I've never come across this in all my life. It's as if they put them up themselves."

"I don't understand." Bella said.

Edward thought about how to describe it to her so that she would understand it. "Think of it like this: they've put up a brick wall around their mind."

Her eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

"Up to this day I thought it wasn't but obviously I was wrong." He replied, lost.

"Humans shouldn't be able to do that." Alice said. "Humans _can't _do that." She corrected, more firmly.

"Perhaps they aren't human then?" Bella tried.

"No they are humans, I could feel their body heat and hear their heart beat." Edward said.

"What are they then? First they erased part of Carlisle's memories and now they block you out of their heads. Clearly there is more to them than meets the eyes."

"Should we talk to the pack about it?"

"No, we can figure this out without their help." Edward answered.

Bella huffed and exited the room, muttering about arrogant vampires.

* * *

"Remus said that things are stirring up down South." Ron said, reading a letter as he came into the living room.

"Really what's happening?" Ginny asked.

"Their has been a flocking of werewolves going up North and leaving the Southern countires in Europe. Mainly in Italy."

"What does it mean?" Harry wanted to know.

"He thinks it means that the Volturi is getting ready to move. It's happened once or twice before."

"You think they're going to come here?"

Ron nodded. "It's only logical after all. The way Remus explained it in his letter the last time it happened the Volturi was planning a war and because the werewolves could sense it; they left."

"But their is no reason for a war just yet." Hermione said.

"Not yet, but they're getting ready for it. They're building an army, just in case."

"I'm not sure I fully understand the situation." Ginny said.

"I don't think any of us do." Harry assured her.

"We don't even know if they're thinking about coming here." Ron added.

"Odd coïncidence don't you think? They're organising themselves to fight right before the wedding takes place." Hermione stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the Volturi could just as well be moving because of the Cullens, as for something else entirely but we won't know unless we ask someone on the inside."

"What are you thinking?" Harry wondered, watching his friend warily.

Hermione turned to look at her friends with a concentrated expression. "I think we should ask_ him_ for help." She said.

"You're mad!" Ron barked.

"He owes us Ron and you can't deny he'd be of help! He knows people on the inside." She shot back.

"There's no one else we can ask?" He questioned, his voice hoarse.

" 'Fraid not Ron, we don't know anyone else with those types of contacts. He's our best shot." Harry told his friend, patting him on the back.

Ginny who had been looking from her boyfriend, to her brother, to her best friend since the beginning of the topic frowned suspiciously. "May I know exactly _who_ are you talking about?"

******A/N: WHO would you readers like to see appear in this story? I have a few who will be in it from Hogwarts but if you have anyone you would especially like to see, please tell me. Ah and sorry for all spelling mistakes! I really hope this chapter was okay... :/  
**

******Try and guess who the inside man is, go on. Try! Hehe. XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Old 'friends'

**A/N: New chapter! A few of you guessed who I was planning on using as a vampire, Sanguini. Meldz! Can I just say that I really enjoy your reviews. You are awesome! Dorienn you got 3 out of 3! You win! Everyone else got 1 out of 3: bad hbm6092, RainbowJH and gossgal33! Not bad! :D Thank you all for being great reviewers!  
**

**PS: Sorry for spelling and typos!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Line up you two, we have no time to waste," Hermione ordered, turning into buisness mode.

"I still don't understand why I can't come," Ginny complained, glaring at the other three in the room

Hermione aimed her wand at Ron turning him into a black haired, brown eyed tan man. Harry was transformed into a blond, blue eyed pale boy. Hermione ended up casting the glamour charm on herself to make herself appear as a red headed, blue eyed woman. She stood beside the two boys and watched her friend expectantly.

"So... How do we look? Could you recognize us?" She inquired.

Ginny frowned as she looked them over, standing from the armchair she was perched on, she walked up to her boyfriend. She re-arranged his hair so that it hid his scar, that no glamour charm could conceal, and made sure his fringe stayed in place with a muttered sticking charm. After quickly looking over the other two she crossed her arms and nodded.

"You're good to go," she admitted.

"Alright, we're flooing to the MOM of America and traveling from there."

"Why don't we travel from here?" Ron questioned.

"Because we don't have his adress, which we'll get from the American Ministry of Magic." Hermione explained, patiently.

"Can I at least know who you're going to see?" Ginny tried again.

They shook their heads and Ginny roughly sat back down on her chair. Harry carefully approched her, taking her hand. "This is for your safety. We're not a hundred percent sure we can trust him," Harry reassured her.

As it was a warm day, they had opened all the house windows, forgetting about the surrounding vampires. Distantly hearing those last few words, one of those vampires, who had been hunting near their house decided to come closer in order to hear them more clearly.

"Last time you left me for my safety to go on a wild goose hunt around Britain, I almost ended up killed _and_ restored a rebel group in Hogwarts against a mass murderer trying to rule the world," she stated, coldly trying to show him that leaving her alone only made her cause more trouble.

"This time is different." The same voice from before said. "You'll find out soon enough who he is. In fact we even promise to tell you his name as soon as we come back but not yet. Please, for once I finally know you're safe, I don't want to go through the worry again," he whispered to her, desperately trying to make her understand.

Ginny's voice was softer when she spoke back. "Fine, just this once, next time, I'm coming with."

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything else." He kissed her. "I love you Ginny."

The vampire left once those words left the man's mouth and raced back home, forgetting about his lunch. Leaving the four wizards and witches none the wiser that he had been there for a small amount of time. Had he stayed a few seconds longer he would have noticed that no one left the house through the front door, or any door for that matter.

* * *

"I do hope he's home." Hermione said, nervously when the three of them arrived in front of the large home.

"We'll know soon enough." Harry answered.

They hesitantly walked up to the intimidating black gates and paused in front of it. "So who wants to take a leap of faith?" Ron joked motioning at the gates.

The wizard had said he'd be sure to make sure his wards always allowed the trio entrance in case they needed to contact him urgently but none were very willing to be the first one to check that he hadn't forgotten to do so. Harry realized that he was going to have to be first and held out a hand holding his breath until his hand harmlessly passed through the gate as if it was just smoke. When the unbareable pain never came he smiled and stepped through, his friends following.

"Looks like he kept good on his promise." Harry said to his two companions, as they turned around to look back at it.

"A Malfoy never goes back on his word, Potter." A voice snapped from behind him.

* * *

Ginny paced in the living room impatiently as she waited for the others to get home. Everytime she glanced at the clock she noticed only a minute had gone by. Frustrated she decided to go visit someone, she needed a distraction. Problem was, she didn't know anyone around here, except Charlie. In all honesty she wasn't even sure he counted, since she had only met him once when he came to welcome them into town.

Ginny grinned when she came up with an idea and quickly set to work. She baked up a batch of cookies, speeding up the process with her magic. Soon fifteen warm cookies or so sat on the counter in a tupperware box, ready to be brought to Charlie's house. After all there was nothing wrong with being neighbourly.

She hurriedly crossed the street and knocked on his door. He opened the door in less than a minute, his smile as warm as the cookies in her hands.

"Hello, can I help you?" He wondered, politely.

"I just wanted to drop off some cookies I baked. To say thank you for welcoming us so kindly," she lifted the biscuits to her face so that he could see them.

"Oh, then please, do come in..." He trailed off, not remembering her name.

"Ginny," she supplied. "Ginny Weasley."

He opened the door widely, allowing her entrance and leading her into the living room. They sat down on opposite couches and talked over hot cups of coffee, well, tea in Ginny's case, and nibbling on a few cookies she had brought over. He asked her about her life in London, Ginny answering everything as honestly as possible, recounting tales from her Hogwarts and home life, without the magic in them. She asked about his life before Forks, how it was being a police officer and the upcoming wedding.

He was a very nice, very American fellow if that made any sense. Bella joined them in the living room for a while, explaining a few things about her dad's life and hers. Ginny listened interested, picking up on a few of the lies Bella was telling and knowing it most likely had to do with the fact that she was dating a vampire.

In the end she announced that she was going over to the Cullens and Charlie encouraged her to bring Ginny along. After a few minutes of trying to convince the both of them that it was a good idea, the two girls found themselves in Bella's old red pick up truck and on their way to the Cullens. Ginny quickly realized that Bella did not have much to talk about apart from Edward and the Cullens. She started to wonder how the girl's life would be if she hadn't met Edward. What would she talk about then? Nothing at all probably since she only seemed to have a one track mind that could revolve around nothing else.

Bella parked into the drive of the Cullens house and beckoned Ginny over to the front door. It opened before she could knock and there stood a very muscular, dark haired man.

"Bellaaa," he said, drawing out the 'a'. "We've been expecting you. Alice told us you were coming, though she didn't tell us you were bringing a friend," he grinned at the slim redhead.

Bella hadn't called to say she was on her way over, so Alice must have seen it but why then had she not seen her bringing over Ginny? Alice couldn't see anything when Jacob or the other shape shifters were involved, but Ginny was not a shape shifter that was for sure, or the Cullens would have smelt her animal form on her.

"Emmett, this is Ginny, she's my father's new neighbour."

"Ginnyyy," he said, in the same manner he had said Bella's. "Pleasure to meet you." He claimed, hugging her with the same grin as before.

"Pleasure's all mine," Ginny replied, smiling back. She couldn't help but immediately like this man.

Ginny was introduced to the whole Cullen family who were in full wedding prepartions. Ginny talked with all of them, getting to know all of them even Rosalie who had a cold exterior but obviously cared deeply for all the coven members. At one point Ginny found herself alone with Bella outside in the back, folding up a long sheet of white silk. They sat, working in silence until Ginny decided to break it.

"So how many people are coming?" She inquired.

"I don't even know anymore." Bella giggled.

"Do you at least know who is coming?" Ginny asked, grimacing slightly.

"I know that most of the important people are coming." She stopped the task at hand and looked out into the forest, a distant look in her eyes. "All except the most important one," she murmured to herself.

"Who's that?"

Bella started. "You heard that, did you?" She chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'm just being dramatic," she said with a wave of her hand. "My best friend doesn't approve of the union so he's decided not to come."

"Who is he?" Ginny asked, she wondered if perhaps she was asking too many private questions but she was very curious, especially since Bella was finally speaking of something other than Edward. _As long as it keeps her off of that topic_, Ginny thought.

"Jacob."

"Jacob Black?" Ginny said, eyebrows raised.

Bella looked at the British girl in shock. "You know him?"

"My friend Hermione's been hanging out with him recently, they get along surprisingly well." Ginny answered.

She wasn't surprised that Jacob disapproved of the wedding, it was against his nature to accept such a thing, in fact it was _in_ his nature to make sure no such thing happened.

"I wasn't aware that he was back in town." Bella said, somewhat sadly.

"Why doesn't he like the idea of the wedding?" Ginny questioned, just to make sure Bella did know what her best friend was.

"Old grudges die hard. It's in his blood, I guess." Bella replied with a one shouldered shrug. Ginny nodded, seemed this girl attracted supernatural beings like flies.

* * *

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked aloud.

"A select few of my friends can cross through my wards and the only other people who can is the Golden Trio. Since my friends all come by floo, you are the only possible option."

"You have friends?" Ron snorted.

Hermione elbowed him in the guts. "Be nice, Ronald," she reprimanded.

"Yes, be_ nice_," Draco sneered. "Or I might not help you."

"I thought a Malfoy always kept his word." Harry retorqued.

Draco nodded. "He does, but life debts are of less consequence to him."

"We're here to take you up on the favor you owe us." Harry stated.

"Ah yes, I knew you would come sooner rather than later. Come inside." Malfoy walked away from them, obviously expecting them to follow him without question.

He lead them to a large, ostentatiously decorated tea room and told them to sit. "Would you like something to drink?"

He was trying to be somewhat polite to them but it only served to make the trio shift uncomfortably.

"Yes," Hermione blurted, suddenly. "Please," she added, as an after thought.

Draco called out an elf's name and Hermione watched as he spoke to the little creature with relative kindness. An awkward silence overcame the room when the elf left to fetch her drink. She thanked him, carefully taking the cup from him, trying not to spill any. Hermione took a small sip, making sure it wasn't too hot and was quite pleased to find it the perfect temperature. When she placed the cup on it's saucer on the table, she looked up at Draco to see him laying back on his couch, arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his face.

"So, what can I do you for?" He asked, looking from one of the trio to the other, his gaze finally settling on Hermione's.

Her friends turned to her as well, waiting for her to do the talking. "We need to get in contact with someone and since you're a Malfoy, we thought you would know how." She slid to the edge of her seat.

"Malfoy's have many 'friends', I can't be sure that the one you wish to contact is one of them," he stated. "Who is it?"

"A vampire Harry and I met during a Slug Club party in Hogwarts." Hermione said.

He eyed the three sitting opposite him thoughtfully, as if trying to understand what they wanted from him. "His name?"

Hermione sighed but answered as calmly as she could, knowing he knew fully well who she was talking about. "He goes by the name Sanguini."

Draco nodded and placed his elbows on his knees. "Indeed, I've heard of him, however I wouldn't presume to have the right to talk to him."

Hermione snorted. "You're a Malfoy: you presume to have the right to talk to anyone."

"True," he agreed, leaning forward. "Say that I can be of assistance. What would you need me to do?"

"Just pass along a message and contact us as soon as he can deliver us some pertinent information," she said, with a half shake of her head.

"Alright, what is it you want to say to him." He stretched his legs under the coffee table, his eyes twinkling. "Might I suggest you write it down, so as to avoid any mistakes?"

He summoned a piece of parchement and quill into the room then levitated them towards Hermione. She plucked them out of the air and handed them to Harry. "Okay... Let's be short and precise," she thought for a moment before gesturing for Harry to start writing. "Sanguini, we would like you to gather information from the Volturi, if you could find anything relating to the Volturi's plans regarding the Cullen Coven, we would be most grateful. Signed Harry Potter."

Harry stopped. "Why just me?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron started. "You're The One, mate. He knows you _and_ about you. He'd be mad to refuse to help you. You know very well that your name is a one way ticket for everything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "'Yeah, yeah I know." He smiled. He finally signed and handed it to Hermione. "How does this look?"

"It'll have to do," she said. "Here you go, Malfoy."

Draco took the paper, folded it up and threw floo powder into his majestic fireplace, shouting for the Zabini Residence. In five seconds the fire had died down and there stood a very tall, extremely handsome, dark skinned man. He brushed dirt off his clothes and smirked.

"You called Malfoy?"

"Blaise, I need you to give this to Sanguini." Draco said, thrusting the note at his closest friend.

Blaise read it over quickly, raised his eyebrows and finally noticed the occupants of the room. "Interesting request," he murmured.

"How so?" Harry asked.

Zabini shrugged. "I've heard the Cullen name recently. In fact, the Volturi, Aro especially, seem to have a growing obsession with them."

"And how do you know this?" Ron demanded.

"I happen to live in Italy, not that far from Volterra and talk to the Volturi on a regular basis."

"How do you know them?" Hermione wanted to know.

"An old arrangement between them and Zabini wizards. Not the most pleasant folk," he observed.

"So you could get us the information we need?" Ron questioned. "We don't need to go through Sanguini to get it?"

Blaise snorted. "Not likely," he rested against the wall. "It doesn't matter that I'm friendly with them, they're not about to tell an outsider about their battle plans."

"Then how come you knew the Cullen's name?"

"The Volturi may be smart," he paused, looking each of them in the eyes. "But I'm smarter. I hear many things." He smirked again. "However, for the type of information you need, you'll need some one they trust. Sanguini is exactly the man you want. He's quite a prominent figure in the Vampire World."

"And you can contact him?" Ron checked.

"Of course," he stated. "I know him quite well."

"What do you want in exchange?" Harry asked, warily.

Blaise acted surprised. "Should I expect something? Is Draco getting anything?"

"No, but he owes us." Hermione explained.

"Then I'll get the satisfaction of helping my best friend out," he said carelessly.

"You truly want nothing?" Hermione inquired, disbelieving.

He pursed his lips. "I suppose I could ask that you don't forget that _I_ helped _you_ as well."

"Done," Harry moved forward to shake his hand.

Blaise shook Harry's with a content smile. "Think this means you owe me now."

"Looks like it," Harry agreed.

* * *

"You girls want to come in for a drink?" Esme called to Bella and Ginny from the back terrace.

They finished folding the material and headed inside. The both of them went to sit around the dining room table, Esme and Carlisle sitting side by side and Edward waiting for Bella, an empty seat by his side. He wrapped an arm around her as soon as Bella was close enough and tugged her into a chair. Ginny opted to take the seat near the door and took a gulp from the glass of water placed on the table for her. She, like Hermione felt the nudging on the edges of her mind. _You'd think after failing the first time, he'd get the message_, she growled privately in her mind. Although, she, unlike Hermione, was much less discreet in kicking him out of her head. He almost flew back in his chair by the sheer force of her action.

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that it had been because of her. She hadn't meant to push him out_ that_ strongly but she was getting really pissed off by his snooping. He was just so very infuriating and_ rude. _He studied her in undisguised confusion and she pretended not to notice his stare. Jasper studied his brother, feeling true confusion emanating off Edward for the first time in all the years they had known each other. Edward returned to the redhead's mind, using his full force. She winced as he got close to breaking her barrier, still trying to participate in the conversation occuring around her. Jasper frowned when he realized her emotions flying; they were going from anger, to annoyance, to fear and back again.

Ginny clenched her fists, starting to get afraid of letting free her magic and doing something she would regret if he kept pushing her to her limit. She was still a young witch and did not have full control over her magic. Jasper could feel she was close to exploding, her emotions mixing into an incomprehensible swirl of colours. He called out to Edward mentally, fearing that something dangerous might happen to the girl if the vampire continued, but Edward could not hear anything, he was entirely focused on getting into her mind. Jasper watched Ginny take a sip of water with a trembling hand, her knuckles turning white and knew he couldn't wait any longer to put a stop to this situation.

"Edward," he said, much louder than necessary as he stood from his seat. "Give me a hand with the snacks." He ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Edward sighed but followed him out, not seeing Ginny sag in her seat, exhausted. He'd never truly know just how close he had been to getting seriously hurt. Messing with a witches mind the way he had been was a very bad thing to do.

"Why did you stop me? I was almost in." Edward snapped, in a low voice.

Jasper shook his head. " You should have seen her emotions... I've never seen anything like it," he raked a hand through his hair. "You might have been almost in but she was almost going to burst and I have a feeling that wouldn't have been good for any of us."

**A/N: That's it for now! The next two chapters or so will be more slow moving, concentrating a bit more on Hermione and Jacob and the wedding! Please please tell me what you thought!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions

**A/N: New chapter people! Tell me what you think! Please? I want honest contructive criticism! I'm not having a good feeling about my vocabulary... It's not diverse enough is it? Should I have the Dictionnary as my bedtime book as of now? I'm seriously considering it... :o**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns the brainless one and the brilliant one, no need for me to tell you.**

When Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived home in the early afternoon, they found the house empty. After a quick panic attack from Harry, Hermione calmed him by reading the note his girlfriend had left. As soon as the last word left her mouth, an abrupt knock was heard on the front door. Harry jumped out of his seat and strode to the door, Hermione following him with a frown, disconcerted Sensing something was wrong.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, once the door was open.

The sight that met him had him unbelievably worried. On his threshold stood two vampires and a drained and scared looking Ginny. The two boys shrugged.

"We were talking when all of a sudden she started feeling faint, so we brought her home," the muscular one said. "I'm Emmett by the way."

Harry ignored him and gathered Ginny in his arms when she stumbled forward. He tucked her bright hair behind her ears and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Are you alright? Tell me what happened, love," he soothed.

Her eyes were troubled as she opened up her mind willingly to her boyfriend. He frowned when he saw how much force Edward had put into trying to enter her mind, his relentless attacks and the energy Ginny lost as she tried to defend her mind. Harry glared at the bronze haired vampire, blaming him for the terrifying memories it brought back to the young girl. Finally she pulled her mind away and focused her eyes on his.

"It reminded me of _Him,_" she whispered, in a voice that trembled at the end.

"Thank you for bringing her back. You can go now," he dismissed coldly, pulling Ginny closer.

Edward was stuck to the spot, his face covered in shock as he looked from Harry to Ginny and back again. Emmett elbowed his brother and nodded his head towards their car.

"He said we could go. Come on, bro," he said, bringing Edward out of his frozen state.

As they walked away Edward leaned in closer to his brother. "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Emmet asked, opening the passenger car door.

"Their minds. It was the most exhilirating feeling I've ever experienced and I wasn't even experiencing it first hand," he paused, thinking of the right words to use. "It felt like their minds were flowing into the other's, as if there were no more barriers between the two. For a brief moment their minds were one."

Emmett's brow furrowed, looking at Edward. "That doesn't sound possible."

"And yet they managed."

* * *

"I think the beach would do you some good." Hermione announced, striding into the kitchen where they were all sat around the table.

"I'm going to kill that blasted bloodsucker!" Ron yelled, once Ginny finished recounting the event.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed in horror, turning to stare at him. "I know that what he did was wrong but that is a very derogative word!"

"But Hermione, he deserves it." Ron said, like an angry little child.

"No Ron, no matter how bad a person is. Bloodsuckers is generalising to all vampires. It's like calling me a mudblood."

"That's different." Ron argued weakly.

"Not in the least," she shook her head stubbornly. "Now what do you say to going to the beach? It's a beautiful day and we're not likely to get another one like this in months."

Ginny who still looked extremely pale nodded and stood. "Let me just get my bathing suit."

Twenty minutes later they were ready to drive down to First Beach in La Push. After another twenty minutes they were at the beach, filled by La Push inhabitants and young adults from Forks. The foursome walked a few meters away from the crowd and installed their towels near a group of six people in their late teens. Harry and Ron immediately ran into the water, soon joined by the three boys beside them. Ginny pulled off her clothes and lay down on her towel soaking up the sun. Hermione kept on her large shirt and jean shorts and took out a book.

A little while later she heard the three girls next to her sigh and giggle.

"I told you we'd see them in the end." A blond girl told her friends proudly. "And you didn't believe me Lauren," she teased.

"Whatever Jessica, you're just lucky," Lauren said in response. "Maybe they'll come over to us?"

The dark haired brunette laughed. "That would just make your day."

"And your's too, Angela, don't try to deny it." Jessica interjected.

"Oh my gosh! I think they're actually coming over!" Lauren squealed.

Hermione didn't even bother to look up but yelped when her book was torn out of her grasp by a pair of tan hands and she was lifted into the air.

"Jacob! Put me down!" She shouted, banging her fists against his bare back and kicking her legs wildly.

He laughed but didn't do as she asked. He carried her into the water, her moves to get free getting stronger and stronger. "No Jake! Please, anything but that! I'm still dressed."

"Too late," Jacob said, letting her drop.

The water splashed around the pair as he follwed her in. Hermione gasped as she broke through the surface, pushing her hair off her face and scowling at the young man.

"I can't believe you truly did that," her teeth clattered as she spoke.

The air was relatively warm but the water itself was quite cold, the sun not being bright enough to heat it up. Hermione unconsciously floated closer to Jacob, feeling that the water around him was warmer than anywhere else.

"I didn't know you were going to be at the beach today," Jake said, in a feeble attempt to start a conversation.

Hermione looked up from his bare chest and into his face. "It was a last minute decision," she answered. "And you? Why are you here?" She clarified.

"It's First Beach, we come here often."

"Do you hang out with anyone other than those boys?" Hermione questioned waving a hand at the boys gathered around a flushed Ginny.

"Not really... They're the only friends I need. Though I do talk to Bella's friends from time to time."

"Bella's friends?"

"The one's she'd hang out with when Edward wasn't present," he said, nodding to the three girls currently staring at Ginny with burning eyes.

"I should go save her, she seems overwhelmed."

Jacob nodded and followed her out. Jake pushed a few of his packmates out of the way so that Hermione could reach her towel. Jared winked at her when he saw her sit down, Seth waved and Paul punched Jacob on the shoulder.

"Where's Leah?" She wondered.

"Didn't feel like coming out with us today... Said she felt weird, as if something out of the ordinary was going to happen," Seth shrugged.

Quil and Paul frowned. "Funny, I felt that way one day too, and that exact day I imprin-" Quil was interrupted by Jacob having a rapidfire cough attack.

Hermione studied the boy closely while he coughed on, she could easily tell that his coughs were forced. She could also guess that it was because he wished to prevent Quil from finishing his phrase, however she couldn't figure out why. She would, however find out.

They all sat together, the shape shifters getting to know the wizards and the witch they hadn't met yet. The group was steadily becoming louder and louder, the boys laughing wholeheartedly and attracting all eyes around. Jacob sat beside Hermione, talking lowly to her, ignoring everyone else.

It was almost as if no one else was there and slowly the wolf boys stopped chatting smirking at their best friend, seeing how close Jacob was to falling in love and it had nothing to do with the imprinting. Well, okay, maybe it had a little bit to do with the imprinting because Jake wouldn't have been able to move on from Bella without a little pull but he wasn't falling in love with Hermione because of it. They were happy for their brother, they just hoped that Hermione would return his affections.

* * *

"Can you pass me the screw driver?" Jacob asked, his head stuck in a motorcycle engine.

Hermione looked left and right, searching for it to no avail on the desk she was perched on, her legs dangling above the ground, until she finally noticed it on the top shelf against the wall. She waved her hand and levitated the object to her, after checking that Jacob had his back turned.

"Never mind, I put it on the top shelf, you won't be able to reach it," he said, turning to face her just as she plucked it out of the air.

He frowned when he saw the screw driver in her hand. "How did you get it?"

She smiled innocently. "It was on the desk, guess you forgot it there." She shrugged.

He eyed her suspiciously and strolled towards her carefully. "Yeah, I must have forgotten." He nodded, smiling despite knowing full well that he had left it on the shelf.

He moved until his hard stomach was pressing against her knees, the pressure making her knees seperate to either side of his hips, allowing him to get closer to her. Enjoying the close proximity he didn't push her for details. He looked up at the shelf and gave her a crooked smile. She gulped, realizing he didn't believe her in the least but glad he had dropped it.

He leaned in, wanting to kiss her with an intensity that would make her legs buckle and her head spin but knew he couldn't, not just yet anyway. He feared that if he did that, it would scare her away and he would loose her. He knew she wasn't ready for a kiss yet, but as soon as she was, he wouldn't hold back. However, he wasn't opposed to teasing her slightly, he grinned cruelly at her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him. He gazed straight into her eyes and breathed in her scent.

"We haven't known each other for long," he murmured huskily, tempted to brush his lips on her cheek when her eyes darted down to his lips. "But I feel an undeniable attraction to you."

Her eyes widened, her breathing picking up pace. He pressed his lips to her cheek in the faintest touch. "What about you, Hermione? Do you feel it?" He questioned, smirking in triumph when he heard her heart beating wildly.

Suddenly, he pulled away when he heard people coming to the barn, taking the screw driver with him. Hermione was shocked and even a little disappointed by the loss of contact with Jacob. She hadn't even had time to tell him that she did indeed feel attracted to him. Unbelievably so. She had never felt this way before and she had only known him for over two and a half weeks. She knew it wasn't normal.

"You ready to go Hermione?" Harry asked, poking his head trough the open door.

She swallowed and slid off the table, stumbling slightly. She heard a deep chuckle beside her and glared at Jacob. "This is not funny, it's your fault," she hissed.

"And I couldn't be prouder," he shot back, feeling daring.

"Well," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "I'll be going then." She started to leave before she stopped, turned back and placed a hand on Jacob's large shoulder. She then went onto her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Good night, _Jacob_," she spoke lightly, whispering his name in his ear.

Jake watched her leave in a daze, his heart beating as quickly as her's had been a moment ago.

* * *

"Aro contacted me," Carlisle informed his family.

"What did he want?!" Edward growled.

"He only wanted to know when Bella would be changed," Carlisle's face was grave. "He said if it didn't happen soon, he would have to take action."

"We sent him a wedding invitation, he knows what that means," Esme tried to reason, hoping to appease her son.

"He also knows Edward doesn't want to change her," Jasper observed, calmly. "Perhaps he suspects this is just a ploy to get him off our backs."

"I hope you're happy Edward, putting us all in danger for her _again,"_ Rosalie snapped.

"Do you still have a problem with her?" He demanded.

"You know I do, she has a choice, she could have much better. Before she arrived in Forks we never had trouble from anyone, now we've spent three years wondering who's going to kill her next. She's caused us nothing but trouble."

"She's part of the family now, Rose. You'll have to live with it," Emmett said.

"But I don't have to like it," she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... Short chapter. Sorry. The next chapter will be better and I might in fact re-do this one, depending on what you guys thought. I feel too all over the place. However, if I change this chap or not has nothing to do with my next question: Should Leah IMPRINT? If so on who? A few people recommended this idea after my last chapter an I wanted to know what the rest of you thought.**

**Sorry for typos and grammar errors, they happen... Love**


	7. Chapter 7: New wolves in town

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates but with classes starting at 8-ish in the morning and finishing a 5 p.m. and exams on Saturday mornings and find myself at a loss of free time to write! I try my best, I really do.**

**For everyone who read the first version of the last chapter just know that the last two scenes were deleted. I might use those scenes later in the story but they really didn't fit where I put them, but deleted or not the story will be going in the same "direction" as before. (If that makes sense)**

**PLEASE READ: Teddy (Remus's son) is going to be a few years older than he should be, because todlers are funner than babies, they can cause more trouble. Also, I don't know if actually the case, but for the sake of the story I'm going to say that Remus's lycanthropy is hereditery and that when you are born a werewolf you can turn into a wolf at will, even when it's not the full moon. Hope you don't mind too much. **

**Here goes nothing, hope you enjoy.**

"Hermione, mind if I ask what you're doing?" Ron asked, looking highly amused.

The girl in question started in surprise when she heard her friend, hitting her head against the oven door handle. She rubbed her head and then went back to waving her hand under the oven in search of something. "The blasted owl dropped it's letter under here!" She claimed, trying to peek between the floor and the oven, hoping to spy the letter she was blindly feeling for.

"'Mione, aren't you a witch?" He joked, leaning against the counter.

Hermione jumped to her feet, wiping off her knees. "Yes, right, of course Ron," she waved her hand, casting a simple _accio _spell to summon the piece of paper.

She ripped it open as soon as it was in her hand and read it through quickly. Ron had moved to pet the owl, giving him a few treats and waiting patiently for Hermione to finish with the letter.

"Harry will be ecstatic," she murmured, reading it again more carefully.

"Why's that?" He wondered, shaking his finger that the dark feathered bird had accidently bitten while eating a treat.

"Remus wants to come over at the end of the week with Teddy. He must be exhausted, taking care of that little ball of energy all on his own."

"He could just bring him to my mum's, she'd be over joyed to take care of Teddy," Ron said, sucking on his bleeding index finger.

"He says going to the Burrow exhausts him more than anything," Hermione explained.

"Well, he's welcome here anytime he likes," he said, going to the sink to pass his finger under some water.

Hermione put down the letter and saw him rincing his finger and sighed. "Really, Ronald, a healing spell will do the trick."

"You know I'm no good at those kinds of spells."

She held out her hand. "Come here," she said gently.

He walked to her, sitting down in the chair opposite her and putting his hand in her's. She pressed the tip of her wand to his and carefully articulated the spell. They watched in silence as the small cut knitted back together, until there was no trace left. For a moment they just sat there, staring blankly at his hand, not saying a word. Then carefully, Ron switched hands and truned her's around so that he could unwrap the gauze on her arm.

"What are you doing?" She wondered.

"I want to see how much it's healed, it should be fine soon, it's been over a month," he explained.

Hermione bit her lip watching him reveal her scar. "It's healed," he said, slowly.

"Yes, it has been for the last few days," she told him.

"Why is it still wrapped up then?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm just hoping that it might go away completely."

"Hermione, I don't know if this'll help but having _that _word carved into your arm is like me having the words blood-traitor carved on my arm." Hermione looked up at him, confused.

"What are you saying?"

"That, granted mudblood is viler and more insulting than blood-traitor, but if I had blood-traitor on my arm I would be proud. It's what I am and nothing will ever change that. You are a muggleborn, not a mudblood but that word is proof that you fought for what you believed in even when others were hiding. Proof that you never backed down, never gave up. This is proof of your courage, your loyalty, your unconditional love, your confidence, your perseverance and everything else that makes you _you_."

Hermione stared at him, tears brimming in her eyes and gave him a watery smile. "When did you become so wise?"

"Soon as I left Hogwarts, sixth year," he joked.

"What would I do without you?" She asked herself, flinging her arms around him.

There are moments in your life, when you feel a sudden realization that something you take for granted is in fact amazing and special. This realization hits you so hard it nearly knocks you off your feet. This was one of those moments for Hermione. She felt her love and admiration for Ron so strongly her heart ached. She held him tighter and tighter, trying to calm her trobbing heart, trying to fill the abrupt sensation of missing him.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny wondered, as she wandered in.

"She jumped on me before I knew what was happening!" Ron claimed, raising his arms innocently.

"Sure," Ginny agreed, picking up the letter from the table. "Who's this from?"

"Remus, he wants to visit for a few weeks," Hermione told her.

"We shouldn't tell Harry! We should surprise him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"He'd never see it coming! I'll tell Remus at once not to contact Harry!" Hermione said, setting down to write a reply right away.

* * *

"Mia! How are you?" Someone called across the street.

Hermione glanced up and smiled as Seth jogged over to her. "Seth, hullo, what are you doing here?"

"Went to see Bella, we're having a big barbecue tonight and Jacob wanted to invite Bella over to ask for forgiveness for being a jerk to her these last few days."

"I won't hold you back then, you probably have lots of things to do, to prepare," Hermione said politely.

"Not really," he shrugged. "It's at Emily and Sam's place so they're doing most of the work." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hey! You should totally come too!" He proclaimed, loudly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not, Jake would be over joyed to see you tonight," Seth said, with a careless wave of his hand.

Hermione smiled at the thought of seeing Jacob but continued shaking her head. "I'm not sure, it's my turn to cook tonight and the others, Ron especially, wouldn't be happy if I bailed."

"Bring the whole British group, Emily won't mind."

"Only if we won't be a bother."

"It's in La Push, we don't see a difference between twenty people and twenty-five. Emily will cook for fifty either way."

"I suppose we could stop by then," Hermione agreed.

"Great! Be there at 7 p.m." He yelled, racing into the forest.

Hermione smiled affectionately at him, he reminded her of an older, tanner version of Teddy. She went into her house, seeing that Ron and Harry had just gotten home themselves and Ginny had just finished a big cleaning spree in preparation for Remus's arrival.

"Seems like we're going out tonight," Hermione informed them.

* * *

"You're not actually going dressed like that are you?" Ginny demanded, standing in Hermione's doorway.

"I was planning to, what's wrong with it?" She wondered, looking down at her outfit.

"It's too casual," Ginny stated as if it were obvious.

"We're going to a barbecue," Hermione reminded her.

"Yes," Ginny agreed, searching through her friends closet. "However, you don't dress like that when you're going to a place where the guy you like is going to be."

"I do not like Jacob in that way!"

"Whoever said I was talking about Jacob?" Ginny wondered, innocently.

"Bugger, Ginny," Hermione muttered, her red haired friend winked at her as she skipped out of the room, knowing she had caught her friend 'redhanded'.

Seconds later Ginny was back with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a lace green top. "See this outfit is cute, a bit sexy and casual all in one. It's perfect for a meeting with a potential boyfriend, it doesn't shout 'I'm-trying-too-hard', nor does it scream 'I'm-not-even-trying'. You have a Beta wolf to impress."

"It's nice, Ginny, but it's something I would never wear."

"Well you're going to start!" Ginny claimed, throwing the clothes at Hermione.

Hermione slipped them on while Ginny pulled Hermione's hair back into a tight French braid. Once she was finished she brought out some eyeliner. Hermione raised a firm hand at that.

"Ginny, you can dress me, you can do my hair, but I'm not wearing makeup."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"For me?"

"No Ginny, it's not worth the work."

"Fine, whatever, be boring, see if I care," Ginny scoffed, crossing her arms and scowling at her friend.

* * *

"Hermione, glad you could make it!" Emily said, spotting the four friends climbing out of their car.

"Thank you for having us. This is Harry, Ron and Ginny," Hermione introduced.

Emily shook hands with each of them. "My pleasure, now, everyone is out back if you want to join them."

The group walked onto the porch and stood quietly for a moment, watching the pack moving through the yard.

"Mia! You made it!" Jared exclaimed, coming up to her, Seth and Quil following him.

They brought the group into a large group hug, joking and chatting with the four.

"Mia!" This time it was Jacob who called out to her, appearing at her side and taking her hand. "Come with me, I want you to meet someone."

Jacob guided her through the crowd, only stopping when he found Paul and a slightly older girl.

"Hermione this is my sister, Rachel." Rachel moved forward, shaking off Paul's arm that was firmly wrapped around her and shook Hermione's hand with a large grin on her face.

"It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. I'm glad to have finally met the girl that's so special to my brother, especially now that I can understand it."

"I'm sorry what?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Nothing, she's just being a typical older sister, trying to embarrass her little brother," he muttered, glaring meaningfully at his sister.

Rachel laughed happily. "And my life is a success if I have managed to do so tonight," she played along.

Paul came back, wrapping an arm around her waist once more, as if he couldn't bare not touching her. It was at this thought that Hermione realized that she was still holding Jacob's hand. She glanced down at it and wondered if she should let it go, but seeing her small hand in his larger one and feeling the warmth spread through her from where they touched she decided to leave them like that. Looking back at the couple in front of her she saw them share a soft, tender look, Rachel smiling at Paul and Paul just staring back as if he couldn't believe she was actually with him, in his arms.

"How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked, politely, trying to make small talk.

"A day," Rachel answered.

That Hermione hadn't expected. "Oh and how long have you known each other for?"

This time Paul responded. "Since we were little, but we never actually talked until she came back the other day."

"I see," Hermione said, even though she didn't.

It was beyond her how people could start a relationship after such a short time. Sure, she had immediately felt attracted to Jacob, but had he asked her out the second day they talked she would have refused. Now however, if he asked her on a date, she would not hesitate to accept. Oh well, she wasn't one to judge, they could date whoever they wanted whenever they wanted and they clearly cared for the other.

"Bella!" Someone in the throng of people yelled. Everyone greeted her warmly, despite a few tensions, Bella knew as well as the pack that the easy going relationship she had with them would be strained when she turned into a vampire.

After acknowledging everyone present, Bella peered over everyone's head, in search of the one she was most eager to see. She grinned when she finally saw him and hurried towards him, pausing briefly in front of him, before hugging him tightly. Jacob hugged her back feeling relief spreading through him when he felt nothing more than brotherly affection towards her.

As soon as they pulled apart, he unconsciously picked up Hermione's hand again. "I'm glad you came Bella," Jacob admitted.

"I'm glad you invited me," Bella responded. Hermione knew that this was their way of saying that they forgave each other for whatever the other had done to the other.

Bella studied Jacob's radiant look and happy expression curiously. "Mia! You want a hotdog and burger?" Sam called over all the noise.

"Just a hotdog, please!" Hermione hollered back.

Bella finally noticed the girl standing beside her best friend and eyed their joined hands in interest. "Funny seeing you here," Bella said, reaching out a confident hand. "I didn't know you were already so close to the La Push boys."

"It's only because I know Jacob," Hermione said, shaking hands.

"How did you meet Jakey here?" She wondered.

"He bumped into me at the grocery store," Hermione explained, chuckling at the memory.

"I don't recall it as an amusing meeting!" Jacob exclaimed, frowning at Hermione. "As I recall, I ended up sending you to the hospital!"

"Jacob! What did you do to her?" Bella demanded.

"He did nothing but accidently run into me," Hermione defended. "Our run in simply casued a healing wound to bleed profusely again."

"Come and eat!" Emily shouted, attracting everyone's attention and cutting short the conversation.

Hermione sat next to Jacob the whole evening, talking to him for the most part of the meal, which was a noisy affair. Bella sat on his other side, watching the couple curiously and joining their conversation. She couldn't stay long, as Edward didn't like leaving her alone on the reservation.

"Why's that?" Ginny inquired, sitting across from her.

Bella wasn't sure how to tell the girl that her vampire family didn't get along with her shape shifting friends and searched dumbly for an excuse.

"Edward's intimidated by all our manly muscules and good looks," Quil saved her.

"Scared we'll seduce her away from him," Embry added, from the other side of the table.

"That'll happen," Jake muttered sarcastically under his breath.

After all the food was gone, people slowly started to go home, thanking Emily for a lovely dinner. At one thirty in the morning Hermione and her friends were some of the only people left, insistent on helping clean up. Harry, Ron and Ginny stayed chatting with a few pack members while Hermione and Jacob went out front, sitting side by side on a small bench under a pine tree.

"I've never eaten so much meat in one night!" Hermione claimed.

"Get used to it, if you plan on coming to more of these dinners. Us La Push men like eating a lot of meat."

"Remind me to bring a nice olive oil and vinegar salad next time."

"Will do," he promised.

He leaned back stretching his arms along the back of the bench, managing to get closer to Hermione. "We should do something together soon."

"Do something like what?" Hermione wondered.

"That wasn't very classy was it? Let me rephrase: I'd like to take you out on a date, Hermione Granger."

"Oh really?" Hermione giggled, raising her eyebrows and a shoulder while glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, if you'd be willing," he murmured, suddenly less confident.

"I'd love to Jacob," Hermione whispered.

Jacob leaned forward, smiling slightly at her. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and instead of moving away, he passed his fingers on her cheek bone and placed his hand on the back of her neck. He tilted her face upwards, his hand cupping her neck. He heard her breath hitch, felt her pulse quicken and her heart race pick up. He wondered if perhaps he should wait a little longer to kiss her but even as the thought crossed his mind, he moved forward until his forhead rested on hers and their lips were mere centimeters apart. He slowly, giving her the chance to pull away if she didn't want him to kiss her, closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. The satisfaction and contentment he felt at having fianlly kissed her overwhelmed him, that he had to hold back his insane urge to kiss her more passionately. _Baby steps, _he warned himself.

He stayed still for a moment, before pulling away from her, an ear splitting grin across his face. She still had her eyes closed, just breathing as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him shyly.

"Hi," she said, not knowing what else to say and blushing furiously when the word left her mouth.

"Hello," he said back, chuckling. Their gazes locked and they stayed in silence just watching the other. "You're beautiful," he stated quietly, as if afraid to disrupt the peace surrounding them.

She broke their stare at his words and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her annoyingly obvious blush. Harry and Ron burst out of the house, talking obnoxiously loud, Ginny close behind them, stumbling from time to time.

"Hermione! We're going!" Harry yelled, spotting his friend on the bench.

"Guess I've got to go, I'll see you soon." She stood and waved to him, walking up to her friends. "Don't even think about it Ronald, I'm obviously the only one capable of driving tonight."

"We didn't drink any beer, 'Mione." Harry argued.

"Then I don't know what you drank but you're clearly not in the right state of mind. Ginny isn't either. Merlin, I'm the only responsable one out of the lot." Hermione muttered as she shoved her friends into the small car.

She walked around to the driver's side, waved at Jacob again and drove away.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, Hermione and Ginny getting everything ready for Remus's stay and Ron keeping Harry away from the house during the day so that he wouldn't pick up on their plan. Friday was upon them before they even knew it. They were all gathered in the living room, three out of the four waiting for the clock to strike 11 a.m and announce Remus's arrival.

"Remus!" Harry all but shouted, when he saw his friend and mentor step out of the fireplace.

"Hullo Harry," Remus greeted, straightening his robes and putting down his three year old son.

"Remus, right on time, as always," Hermione said, welcoming the man, Ginny doing the same. Ron stood from his seat and slapped the older man on the shoulder.

"Been a while, mate."

"You all knew he was coming over?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, we decided to surprise you with his visit, he'll be staying for a few days," Ginny informed him.

"How are you Teddy?" Hermione asked the young boy.

"Good," he answered, fiddling with his toy.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Ginny asked, having agreed with Hermione to let the men have their time together with no distractions.

"Yes please," Teddy nodded, eagerly, his toy forgotten in his hands.

They guided him into the hall way. "You have to promise us something if we're to take you to the park." Hermione added, sternly.

His eyes sparkled in excitement as he watched Hermione. "You have to promise not to change your hair colour." He nodded. "Can we trust you to look the same whenever you're outside?" Hermione inquired.

He nodded again, changing his features and hair so that his normal, natural looks appeared. "If you forget our promise, it's straight back home." Ginny told him.

"Promise," Teddy said, holding out his small pinky.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at the small boy and locked pinkies with him. "Off to the park we go!" Ginny proclaimed, loudly.

It was a short ten minute walk to the park which luckily happened to be empty when they arrived. Despite Teddy's promise they knew that sometimes the boy couldn't always control his talents, not at such a young age and his hair often switching colours without him wanting it to. For about fifteen minutes they fooled around with Teddy, laughing and jumping around, until he went to play on the game structure that was too small for them to follow him so they went to sit on a bench, watching him play like young mothers would their child.

Neither witches noticed the three pack members stop at the border of the trees. They had smelt the presence of two wolf like creatures. They had similar smells to the pack but there was a small difference, an almost more dangerous tinge to their odour. They had followed the wolfier smell, as it was easier to track, however it had led Jacob, Paul and Leah to the children's park and as they examined the grounds they spotted no possible shape shifters. Hermione and Ginny sat peacefully on a bench chatting while a little dark blond haired boy played on the structure. The smell ended at the park, so obviously the creature was hiding somewhere around here. Jacob watched Hermione watch the small boy who disappeared behind the structure.

"Teddy! What did we say about your hair?" Hermione scolded, getting to her feet and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mione," a childish voice answered.

The trio in the trees sniffed and breathed in deeply as a breeze brought a strong smelling waft of air right to them. They followed the path the smell had taken and found their eyes on the little boy. Shock rippled through them as they understood that the wolf smell was radiating from the boy. The smell was the boy's. It was so strong that it was undeniable, the three year old boy was obviously a sort of wolf shape shifter. They watched, frozen on the spot as Teddy ran into Hermione's open arms, laughing joyously.

"What did I say, Teddy?" Hermione reprimaned.

Then before their very, already disbelieving eyes, the boy's hair seemed to change colour, going from a dark brown to it's original dark blond. The three shape shifters shook their heads, knowing that they had at least imagined the hair situation. They were so surprised by the the boy's scent that they had imagined his hair changing colours. Nothing of the sort was possible.

_I think we're going crazy from shock! _Paul muttered.

_There's no denying it, hair doesn't change colour that quickly. _Leah agreed. _We obviously imagined it._

_What about his smell? How can you explain that? _Jacob demanded.

_He somehow has close relations to a wolf shape shifter and spends so much time with him that the smell has covered his? _Paul offered.

_If that were the case, there'd be an underlying human smell, he has none, just wolf. _Jacob argued back.

_No one can be a shape shifter at such a young age._ Leah tried to reason.

Despite their arguing, their minds still refused to accept the idea that the boy could be a wolf shape shifter. None of their excuses to explain his smell were plausible but to them it was impossible to have a baby shape shifter.

_He doesn't smell exactly like us, maybe he's not a shape shifter at all. _Paul attempted.

_It's true, I've never smelt anything like it, it's not wolf, it's not shape shifter. It's something in between. _Jacob agreed.

They didn't realize that they were incredibly close to the truth. Teddy Lupin was something much more dangerous than a measly shape shifter, something much more dangerous than a simple werewolf like his dad. He was a full blooded werewolf and no shape shifter would be a match for him when he was older. Unfortunately, all their logical thinking, that was starting to finally convince them of the impossibility of the situation, was thrown into the water when Hermione and Ginny left the park, Teddy in Hermione's arms. The boy's eyes landed on the three wolves and he smiled widely at them, waving enthusiastically at them.

"Hello, wolfy wolves," he murmured, his words reaching their sensitive ears. "Can we play?" He inquired.

**A/N: Hey don't judge, he's three years old! He saw wolves almost exactly like him, of course he'd want to play with them! Sorry for spelling mistakes! Please review to say what you thought. But don't be to harsh. I'd love any constructive criticism.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble's on the way

**A/: Here it is everyone! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What was that Teddy?" Hermione wondered, thinking she had heard him say something.

"I want to play with the wolves," he stated, pointing at the forest where the three wolves were crouched, completely hidden from human view.

Hermione and Ginny turned to look in the direction he showed them but could see nothing. However, they knew that that didn't mean the wolves weren't there, they knew that Teddy had an incredible eyesight and hearing and if he said that wolves were over there, than the wolves_ were_ over there.

"Don't be absurd Teddy, there are no wolves in these parts of the land," Hermione admonished.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a nervous glance, which did not go unnoticed by the trio far away.

"Wolves, wolves, wolves!" Teddy exclaimed, stubbornly.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy!" Ginny shot back, trying to make light of it.

"No!" Teddy pouted, crossing his arms, as if very vexed by what Ginny had just called him. "Wolves," he whispered again, staring at the forest intently.

"Teddy," Hermione warned, sternly. "There are no wolves in these parts of the country," she stated.

"Come along, we've been out for a while," Hermione said, adjusting the boy on her hip. "Your father will be getting anxious."

Teddy's eyes sparkled at the mention of his dad, he nodded at her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Ginny sidled up to the pair and attacked Teddy, tickling his sides. Teddy squealed in Hermione's ear, causing her to almost drop him when she put him down. She threw her friend a dirty look as Teddy ran off away from the redhead. Meanwhile, the trio in the trees were frozen stock-still, unsure what they should do.

_Do you think they know about us? _Leah wondered, watching the three humans leave.

_They know something, that's for sure, but I don't think they know about us, _Jacob said, slowly.

_I don't like this, _Paul said, sounding worried. _We don't know what's happening, we're on unknown territory._

_We'll have to see what Sam says first, _Jacob stated.

_He's a threat! I say we finish him now! _Paul snapped.

_Threat?! He can't be more than four years old! He's in no way a threat! _Leah scoffed, rolling her wolf eyes.

_I'm just thinking about what's best for everyone, and that would be getting rid of him.  
_

_Aw, are you afraid of the little baby, Paul?_ She mocked him.

_I am in no way scared, I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt Rachel. If you had someone to protect you'd agree with me. _He snarled.

_Rachel is fully capable of protecting herself from a four year old. _Leah growled back.

_But she shouldn't have to, that's why I'm here!_

Leah laughed sarcastically, the sound coming out in a succession of short barks. _You can't possibly be thinking of killing an innocent child!_

_I can and I will if I have to! What's it to you anyway, you don't even know the kid!?_ Paul demanded.

Leah glared at the boy, but backed off as she calmed down._ I just have a hard time believing a cute boy his age could be a danger._

_Stop it, both of you! _Jacob barked. _We'll see what Sam says before you start arguing again. _

Unable to contradict the direct order from their Beta, they followed him submissively. They phased as soon as they got close to Sam's house and strode in purposfully.

"Where's Sam, Emily?" He demanded.

"He went to get Jared and Embry, he was summonded by the Cullens," she informed him.

"That was to be expected, of course they'd want to broker an agreement before the wedding in two days time," Jacob muttered thoughtfully to himself.

"It won't change anything, they're still breaking the pact," Paul commented.

"But if Bella's willing, I don't see why we should intervene, it would be a waste of time and energy to start a war with them," Leah argued, surprising both wolves by defending the girl she disliked for so long.

"It's a matter of principle," Paul stated.

"Shut it, you two are just determined to argue today and I can't stand it for much longer," Jacob snapped. "We have more important things to do, like going to meet Sam and the others at the Cullens."

The pair nodded, intimidated by the controlling side of Jacob that had never been as present as it had been to day. He was finally growing into his Beta position. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

"Jake, thanks for joining us," Sam nodded.

"I had news to share and I figured the leeches could be of help in understanding some things," Jacob said, explaining why he hadn't waited for Sam's return at the house.

"Sure you want to share information with us?" Edward sneered. "Since you're planning on killing us in a few days?"

"We'll handle that when it comes," Jacob stated, with a wave of his hand. "Right now, we're facing what could be a big problem and we need as much help as we can get."

Jacob walked forward, pressing his balled fists on the table and leaning forward, a frown on his face.

"We were patrolling the grounds as usual when we picked up an odd scent," he started.

"One we'd never smelt before," Leah interjected.

"It's a mix between a wolf shape shifter and-" he paused, realizing what the dangerous tinge to the boy's smell was. "And a vampire scent."

"What?!" Edward demanded.

"It's impossible to be both!" Emmett claimed.

"He can't be a mutt and a vampire!" Rose said, coldly.

"He isn't a vampire, he had a clear pulse and a loud heart beat," Paul said.

"And he had the same spicy smell that Hermione and the others have, under their personal smell."

"Does that mean he's related to them?" Sam wondered.

Carlisle shook his head. "No only Ron and Ginny are related, the others are just friends."

"So how can he smell like a wolf, bloodsucker and human all at once?" Jasper inquired.

"There's something else," Jacob said, lowly but he knew that everyone heard him as all present had supernatural hearing.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

Everyone could sense the tenseness in his shoulders as he thought of the best way to put it.

"The little boy, he's around three years old and he's called Teddy." Eyebrows were raised at the mention of the boys age but stayed silent, letting Jake finish. "When Hermione, Ginny and him were leaving the park he looked right at us," he motioned between Paul, Leah and himself. "We were perfectly concealed, no one should have been able to see us and yet..."

"And yet?" Urged a very curious Esme.

"He saw us," he finished.

"He didn't just see us," Leah snorted. "He spoke to us."

Chaos followed Leah's statement and for a few minutes, no precise words could be discerned. Many theories and opinions were debated until it was decided that they would take turns watching the boy, waiting to discover what he was and what his family and friends were obviously hiding.

* * *

"Hermione!" Jacob yelled as he crossed paths with her as she left her house.

Hermione stopped walking and waited for him to approach her before speaking to him. "Hullo Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually," he said, sheepishly.

"Really, well I was just about to head into the forest, care to join me?" She questioned, knowing he would say yes.

"I'd love to," he accepted.

They trudged through the soggy forest grounds in silence for about fifteen minutes until Hermione finally spoke.

"Please do tell me what was so important that you had to follow me out into the woods," Hermione said, moving forward in a bid to continu her search for starthistle.

"I wanted to know when you'd be free to go out with me," he stated, watching her lift a large leaf off the ground and peer under it.

"Oh my! I wasn't expecting that!" She exclaimed, shuffling rapidly through her bag.

Jacob looked confused. "I thought I was pretty clear the other day," he muttered as she pulled out a tin can from her small leather brown bag.

She looked up at Jacob their, a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I must admit I wasn't paying attention."

Jacob frowned as she kelt on the muddy ground, not bothered by the fact that her pants were getting extremely dirty. "I said: I was hoping to find out when you had free time to go out with me, I was thinking of taking you to Port Angeles. I know it's far but there's lots to do there."

"That sounds lovely, I'm free tomorrow if you'd like. Or we could go out after the wedding," she offered, taking out a pair of sharp looking scissors. "Could you hold up this leaf for me?"

"Sure," he agreed, taking the leaf and watching silently as she carefully cut the flowers' black stems and slipped the five little plants into her box.

She stood up, looking very proud of herself and wiped her hands on her thighs, covering her jeans with even more dirt. "So what was that you collected?" He asked, intriged.

"Moly," she said, going back to her search for starthistle. She was quite determined to find what she had set out for.

"What's it for? What does it do?"

"It has incredible ma_-herm _medicale proprieties," she explained, throwing Jacob a nervous sideways glance, hoping he hadn't noticed her slip up. "It was considered a witches plant uptill the 18 hundreds because they were the only ones who dared and knew how to use it, shame really, as it's really very useful."

"I've never heard of it before."

"It's rare, so scarcely used and talked about."

"If you've found what you were looking for, why are you going in deeper?"

"I wasn't looking for Moly, that was a happy coincidence. I'm looking for Starthistles."

"Star-what?"

"Starthistles," Hermione repeated slowly. "If you see any, do tell me."

"I don't even know what it is, much less what it looks like," he mumbled following behind her.

After another half hour of struggling through the wild forest Hermione was pleased to find the starthistles.

"What are you going to do with those?" Jacob wondered, eyeing with undisguised distaste the white, lumpy balls she was dropping into a transparent bag.

Hermione held it up to eye level and bit her lower lip. "I don't even know," she started. "But it never hurts to have some in reserve!" She jiggled the packet a bit and then nodded, satisfied.

The action caused Jacob's gaze to be dragged onto her large smooth scar on her forearm. He remembered when she had told him that it was from the time she was held captive by the ennemies in her war. He didn't understand the true meaning behind the word, mudblood, but even with basic english etymology, he could make out the main gist of the word. He felt the animalistic growl start to rumble in his chest, he felt his rage start to take over. He clenched his fists, trying to remain calm, knowing that otherwise he would frighten her. His possessive and protective nature wanted him to grab Hermione and haul her back to his house, where he could proceed to make sure nothing dangerous came close to her.

But, he already knew that wasn't possible, Hermione had gone through many things and she was a strong willed girl. She would not allow others to fight her battles for her. He snorted at the thought, _she's the exact opposite of Bella: smart, brave and independent. _How he had ever thought Bella was the one for him was a mystery to him now. How could he have ever wanted someone like Bella? What he needed was someone like Hermione... What he needed _was_ Hermione. A beautiful woman with personality and intelligence beyond compare. If it was possible, Jacob fell even more in love with the girl standing in front of him, staring at him with a raised, expectant eyebrow.

"Helllooo!" She sang, waving a hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers. "Anyone still there?" She questioned, a smile playing at her lips.

"Sorry, zoned out for a bit there."

"I noticed," she grinned at him. "As I was saying before, what time do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"At around three? That way we arrive at Port Angeles at four thirty at the latest. That seem okay to you?" He wondered.

"Sounds lovely," Hermione nodded. "So it would be a movie once we get there, dinner and then?"

"I was thinking we could just walk around," he shrugged. "It's a nice town at night, all lit up."

"That's perfect, there's a place there I've heard of and I've been wanting to go. You wouldn't mind?"

"As long as I'm with you."

"You'll love it, someone told me it was a small touristic alley, a must see for someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"A know-it-all," Hermione blushed at her explanation, she wanted to say witch so badly, but she knew he wasn't ready to know about that just yet.

* * *

The movie ended at seven o'clock, Hermione walking out with Jake's warm arm around her shoulders, leaning into his side. She had laughed throughout the whole movie, highly amused by all the clichés and déjà vu's that were in the film. They strolled peacefully through the town until they arrived at the restaurant Jacob had booked a table at. They sat at a small table by a window with a view of the sea. As Jacob immediately started looking through the menu Hermione noticed the looks Jacob was recieving from the waitresses. Hermione frowned at them at first but soon found it quite entertaining, watching them getting frustrated by the fact that Jake was ignoring them. It made Hermione laugh even more when she realized that he was not ignoring them but was completely oblivious to their suggestive stares. She thought his innocence and naivety absolutely adorable.

"What are you laughing like a witch about?" He joked.

"I'm laughing because you don't even notice their stares," she replied.

Jacob glanced around the restaurant and blushed when he noticed the looks he was receiving from the female workers. "I don't know what they're looking at," he mumbled.

"You don't?" Hermione questioned.

He shook his head and smirked. "But I can give them something to stare at."

He then leaned forward, his hand resting on Hermione's neck and his lips pushing on hers. This kiss was unlike the first one they shared, there Jacob had been careful and gentle. And while he was, in a way, still gentle, it was much more passionate as his mouth slowly started moving on hers. After she got over her brief shock, Hermione started to respond to his kiss, feeling a warm feeling spread through her body. She half expected him to deepen the kiss at that exact moment but he pulled away, caressing her cheek and grinning down at her.

"Man, I've been wanting to do that for hours!" He breathed, making Hermione giggle.

* * *

An hour later, they left the restaurant, Jacob's arm still around her, completely full and very happy with how the meal had turned out.

"So what was it you wanted to do?" He asked, lazily.

"Follow me!" She exclaimed, her face transforming into an expression of pure excitement as she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the streets of the busy town.

Jacob chuckled, willingly letting the small woman guide him to an unknown destination. Port Angeles was an averadge town, known in Wizarding England for it's large population of fraud witches and wizards. There were a number of small boutiques that sold all types of herbes, dead animal body parts and _soi-disant _objects with magical proprieties, and Hermione was eager to discover what the people owning these stores were like. Especially since some of the stores were real wizarding stores.

They arrived at the entrance of the small alley, which bore a strong ressemblance to Diagon Alley, filled with muggle and magical tourists, going from store to store. Jacob was mesmerized by the excited sparkle in Hermione's eyes as she looked the street up and down. He was snapped out of his staring when she turned to look at him, beaming and took his hand again in a firm hold, pulling him along with her.

It only took him a moment to notice how certain folk were dressed rather oddly and that the stores sold substances far from ordinary. As he started to wonder just where exactly it was he had been brought to, Hermione was drinking in every detail of the street.

"Mia? Where are we exactly?" He questioned, awkwardly.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Was the only thing she answered, lost in her thoughts.

Hermione was satisfying her need for knowledge and could hardly believe that what she was witnessing was real, that the rumors she had heard were true. Here she crossed actual magical beings and normal humans, they were all stumbling down the same street, barely sparing a glance at the others, expect the tourists who were snapping pictures of everything and everyone. Here muggles and wizards met and yet no muggle seemed disturbed by the wizards' strange garb, unaware that some people among them were true magic wielders and not just wannabes.

She had never in her life seen the likes of this before and she suspected that, unless she came back here, she would never see anything like this again. Hermione could only imagine the amount of security and control this situation demanded. The American Ministry of Magic had to be completely crazy to even bother to make this work, and had to be pulling out their hairs because of the stress this caused them.

Jacob smiled as he watched Hermione's face change to reveal every feeling and thought as they went from store to store. He loved watching her nose scrunch up in distaste at certain stores and her eyes widen incredulously at others.

"How is it you knew about this place?" Jacob inquired as they studied the window display of a very bizarre clothes shop, at least in his opinion.

"My friend is into all this type of stuff, _magical_ stuff. I personnaly find it fascinating, then again I find almost anything facinating."

"I find you fascinating," Jacob told her.

Hermione blushed and instead of responding, leaned forward to kiss him. They shared a short sweet kiss which was interrupted by a blinding flash of light.

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Hermione Granger," a voice Hermione knew only too well mocked.

Hermione groaned and pulled away from Jake. "What are you doing here, Skeeter?" She demanded.

"Decided to stop by, this alley will make a perfect subject for my next article since nothing worthwhile has been happening in England since you and your little friends left," she hummed thoughtfully. "Never thought I'd find you here with a handsome little fellow." Rita murmured, eyeing Jacob. "This will be a much more interesting topic to write about."

Jake shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. "Like anyone would read the scum you write," Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, if you'll excuse us, Jacob and I were just leaving. Good evening."

Hermione then spun on her heel, Jacob following closely behind the brunette. "Someone you used to know from England?" Jacob guessed.

Hermione snorted. "Part of the reason I left," she corrected.

"Take it you don't like each other," he observed uselessly.

Hermione chuckled. "You have _no_ idea."

* * *

"Is this correct Remus?" Hermione wondered, reading through a short note she had received from Draco Malfoy.

Remus came over to her and read the note over her shoulder. "Yes, no werewolves remain in Italy at this time."

"I know you told us there was a sudden migration of wolves, but for them all to leave Italy seems a bit exteme, don't you think?"

"It would depend on how big the Volturi's army is becoming, for them all to leave must mean that the army is becoming far too large for a werewolf's comfort."

"Speaking of werewolves," Hermione said, putting down the letter. "Have you made arangements for the full moon? I'm terribly sorry Teddy and you can't stay here tomorrow night but what with both shape shifters and vampires running around, it's too risky."

"It's quite alright Hermione, we'll be flooing to the Ministry in the morning and then we'll be going out to the Canadian forest far in the East, we'll be back before you know it.

At that moment the bell rang and both stood to answer, Remus wobbling on unstable legs due to the sickness of the full moon. They slowly went to the door only to come face to face with two unexpected visitors. Well, one less expected than the other. Hermione eyed the pair on her doorstep, wondering what they were doing there, how they had found her friends and her's hiding spot, but most of all, wondering why in the world they were there, standing side by side, _**together**_?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, more on the Cullen situation in the next chapter and the wedding (on which I won't be going into too much detail) and soon... Everyone's discovery on the fact that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are witches and wizards ! Any guesses on what's going on with Leah?**

**Please tell me what you think !**


End file.
